Second Chances
by RascalLil'Pixie
Summary: Edward and the Cullens get a second chance with Bella, when they return to Forks to save her. Will Bella be happy or angry? Slightly OOC and AU . Rated T for language. NO LONGER BEING UPDATED/COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a re write of Once Upon Immortality. This one will actually be updated faster, and finished...lol. Like I said, this is what I would of wanted to happen during New Moon. So, I hope the new readers enjoy and the old readers continue to enjoy, you'll be getting the new chapters soon =) Please review, it really inspires me to continue updating. And here is chapter one.**

Chapter One: (Bella's PoV)

Many long months had passed since Edward had left me. He told me that he didn't want to be with me, he said that I wasn't good enough for him. It broke me like a twig as those words repeated in my head. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." All the things he said ripped at my heart, just remembering them.

I broke down again and sobbed hysterically into my pillow. My life was taken away from me, I felt just so dead. The only people that still looked out for me were Charlie, Angela, and Ben. Everyone else just thought I'd lost it, and they ignored me.

After two hours of crying, I finally got out of bed and took a long, hot shower to calm myself. When I was done, I dressed into some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Then, I walked downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie was already awake and in the living room, watching the sports channel.

"Here you go, Dad." I said, giving Charlie a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Oh, thanks Bells." He said, taking the plate and starting to eat. We sat in silence for awhile, and then he paused the game and turned to look at me. "Bells, it's a Saturday. Why don't you go out, have some fun?" He suggested.

I could tell he was still worried about me, afraid that anything could break me again. I was a zombie after _they _left me, but I know Charlie could see that I was still broken. "I will Dad; I just want to finish chores and homework. I'll call Ang, I promise." I told him. He smiled and nodded, seeming convinced, and then went back to watching the game.

When I finished the dishes and laundry, I started on homework. Right now, I was coming back from failing most of my classes, and so I was doing a lot of extra work. It was still pretty early when I finished all of my work, the clock read noon. I decided to give Angela a call and see what she was up to.

I dialed her number on my cell and waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" An older woman answered the phone; I recognized it as her mom. "Hello, Mrs. Weber, this is Bella. Is Angela there?" I asked, while biting on my bottom lip. "Hi Bella, no Angela is over at Ben's today. Would you like to leave a message?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's alright. I'll just see her at school on Monday, thank you." I said, and then hung up the phone. After awhile of thinking, I decided to just take a ride in my truck. I told Charlie I'd be home in a little, then got in my truck and drove around aimlessly.

I drove past the local stores, and the diner. I was heading toward the mountains when my truck started smoking. "Crap!" I shouted, pulling over to the shoulder of the road. I jumped out, and carefully pulled up the hood to check for the problem. I was then engulfed with a cloud of smock. I coughed and waved it out of my face.

I soon realized that I don't know much about cars. I sighed and looked down the road, trying to figure out where I was. On the right side of the road, there was a familiar entry into the woods. I gasped as many memories flooded my mind.

I remembered the first day that I saw Ed- him, the first night he stayed in my room, taking me to his meadow, the baseball game with everyone and waking up in the hospital after James.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, sobbing and in emotional pain. Then, as I stood up to gain a little control, I remembered why that path was familiar. "It's the meadow." I whispered to myself. I wiped the tears away and went along the path, trying to remember the way to the opening. Of course, I tripped several times, scraping my hands and tearing my jeans.

Finally, I found the opening and slowly walked into the meadow. It was like déjà vu, but he wasn't standing beside me now. I found the exact spot where he and I laid in the grass. I couldn't take it any longer; I knelt down and sobbed again. I grazed my hands over the grass, the cuts on my hands burned, and the scent of rust and salt, blood, made its way to my nose.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would you do this to me?" I yelled to no one. I collapsed on the grass, and then hugged my knees to my chest, as I let more tears fall. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but a noise in the bushes startled me. I jumped to my feet and narrowed my eyes, trying to see what was hiding in the bushes.

"Hello?" I called out, shakily. There was more movement, so I started taking hesitant steps backward. As soon as I turned around to run, a figure appeared right in front of me. They stopped me dead in my tracks. When I looked closer at the person, I knew instantly it was a vampire, and I recognized him immediately.

"Laurent?" I asked. "Isabella? Well well…What a surprise." He answered, quite shocked to see me. I examined him closer and saw that he had the same crimson red eyes that I saw at the baseball field. It confused me, and terrified me, because I thought that he had gone to Denali and changed.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Denali?" I blurted out. "I wanted to travel again," He smiled as he said this. I knew exactly what he meant… "And I was just passing through to pay a visit to the Cullens. But they weren't there, the home was empty."

"Oh yeah, they…left for awhile." I winced, reminded of that painful night.

"Really? Why aren't you with them?" He asked, seeming truly confused. Laurent then sniffed the air around him, and his eyes turned black. I knew that he was hungry, and I was doomed. But, I was going to stay strong, maybe him ending my life was a good thing…no more pain. "They uh…wouldn't let me go with them." I stuttered as my breathing was picking up.

"That's such a shame…You see Bella, you've run into me at a very bad time, I'm _very_ hungry." He said, licking his lips.

"Oh no…I'm dead. He's going to kill me, there's no way to escape." I thought as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. "Don't worry Isabella; it will be quick and painless." He whispered, almost seductively, as if he was trying to put me in a trance.

He took a step forward, and then crouched down, ready to strike his prey. I flinched, ready for the pain. When it didn't come yet, I tried to run. But Laurent easily blocked me again.

"Now now, Victoria will not be pleased if she hears that you've gotten away again." Laurent spoke while a mischievous, evil smile appeared on his face. "Vic…Victoria?" I choked out, the color leaving my face. "Yes, you see…she wanted to do the job herself, mate for mate. But, since I've found you first, she'll be pleased to hear that the job is done." He told me, chuckling. I was now getting angry, and Laurent wasn't scaring me anymore.

"They'll know it was you, you won't get away with this!" I exclaimed. Laurent looked shocked at my sudden outburst, then started laughing. "They'll never find out, even the psychic wouldn't see this. Besides, why would they help you, when they left you here all alone in the first place?"

I winced, knowing he was right. Why would they even bother trying to save me? …No! I can't let him get to me, not now. I attempted another escaped, but this time I tripped over my own feet. Then, Laurent appeared above me, ready to kill. I knew I was as good as dead now.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you…always." I thought.

I closed my eyes, and then I felt the familiar sharp piercing pain in my arm. Just as it felt when James bit me, but much worse. I felt weaker and weaker every second, like the life was leaving my body. I screamed in pain, trying so hard to break free. But, vampires will always be too strong for a human to fight, I had no chance.

Suddenly, I could hear loud, ferocious growling not too far away. Then, I felt a breeze fly by me and Laurent was knocked off of me by something. That's the last thing I hear, when I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 for everyone. Chapter 3 and 4 will be up tomorrow, then we'll get to the new chapters no one has read yet, and I apologize to all the old readers. You'll get to see the new chapters soon, the weekend by the latest. Then, this story can finally get moving =) Reviews would be wonderful. I want to hear what you think. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...though to own Jasper Hale would be so nice...but anyway, daydream over...Enjoy!**

Chapter two: (Edward's PoV)

I was moping around in my room, again. Just as I have every day for the past few months. I couldn't take my mind off of Bella, and her heartbroken face when I told her I didn't want her. I could tell that she had believed me, so easily, and it hurt so much to just walk away from her. No matter what, she haunted my every waking moment, which just happened to be _always_.

I sat on my couch, staring at the wall, torturing myself with Bella's hurt expression. All of a sudden, Alice burst into my room. "Edward!" She exclaimed. I knew immediately that something was very wrong. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, showing true concern that no one had seen in months.

"It's Bella…Laurent is going to kill her!" She started shaking. Jasper was by her side in an instant, feeling her emotions. "Alice?" He asked her, trying his best to calm her. I was frozen, unable to even think properly.

Bella was in danger, she was going to be hurt…or worse and it's my entire fault. At that moment, I was no longer just caring about myself. I wanted to rip Laurent apart for betraying our trust. A feral growl escaped my lips, and then I stood up and punched a hole in my wall.

"Edward, I don't care what you say, we _are_ saving her." Alice told me. She was calm again, thanks to Jasper, but she still wore a frantic expression. I knew she was right, the whole situation was my fault and I was not going to let Bella die because of my stupid mistake.

"You're right…let's go. Jazz, tell Emmett and Rose we're leaving." I told Jasper. He nodded and disappeared out of the room. I knew he understood my sudden change. "Alice, how long do we have?" I asked. Alice focused into the future for a second, and then came back.

"We have about three hours. If we leave now, with you driving, we should make it." She answered, confidently. "Okay, where are they?" I asked. "Your meadow…"Alice answered. My eyes widened, shocked yet again. But also confused, why would Bella be at our meadow?

"_Edward, what the hell! Why do we have to run around for that stupid human?" _Rosalie's enraged thoughts screamed at me.

" _I knew we should have never trusted Laurent! But, poor Bella…I hope we can make it in time." _Emmett thought. I could tell he was excited for a fight but at the same time, concerned for his little sister.

"Rosie, come on…Bella is in trouble. She is a part of our family, no matter what, and we're not going to just let her die. I'm going to help get my sister back; you can stay if you want. But, I'm going because it's the right thing to do." Emmett told Rose, trying to get her to come along. I'd never heard him so serious before.

"Edward, let's go!" Alice said, pushing me out of my room. I hadn't realized I was still frozen like a statue. I quickly snapped out of it and we ran downstairs. Rosalie glared at me, obviously pissed, but I could care less at this point.

I knew from her thoughts that she didn't want to be left behind, so she was only going because Emmett was. Everyone loaded into my Volvo, Alice in the front with me, and the other three sat in the back. I sped out of the driveway and out of Ashland, Oregon. It was only about two and a half house before we finally reached the state line of Washington. Normally it takes up to four hours, but for vampires, it went by faster.

Then, Alice had a vision. I focused on her mind, to see the vision myself.

"_I saw Bella on the ground, cowering away from Laurent. He was standing over her with a wicked smile on his face…"_

A ferocious growl escaped my lips when I saw what happened next.

"_Laurent bit her, and was sucking her blood, leaving her cold and dead..."_

I stepped harder on the gas pedal, forcing the car to go faster. _"Ed, what's wrong?" _Emmett thought. "Alice's vision showed that Laurent was killing Bella, he was sucking the life out of her." I growled, and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Emmett growled along with me. Everyone knew that he cared a lot about Bella; she was like a little sister to him, one that always needed his big brother protectiveness.

"Can we make it Alice?" Jasper asked. "We might make it just in time. Edward is driving a lot faster now…we'll make it." She answered. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the rest of us, and she was the psychic! This was becoming frustrating.

"I'll call Carlisle; we might need him, just in case." Emmett said. I scowled; I knew what he was getting at, even if he hadn't said it directly. I was not going to let that scenario be the only option. I stepped harder on the gas pedal, going about 160 mph now.

"Carlisle, we're going back to Forks. Bella is in trouble…Laurent found her. "Emmett told Carlisle. _"What, Laurent? But, I thought he changed. Is Bella going to be okay? What has Alice seen?" _I could hear the panic in Carlisle's voice, which we rarely heard. I knew he also cared a lot about Bella; she was like a true daughter to him.

"Apparently not," Emmett growled. "Well from what I know, Alice has seen Bella…dead…" _"How far away are you guys? Will you need help? Give me Edward, will you?" _Carlisle asked, frantically. I held my hand out for the phone, and held it to my ear.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked. _"Where are you?"_ He asked. I could hear him running around and packing things into his car. "We just made it into Washington." I told him, speeding around all cars that were in my way. "_I suppose you'll be getting rid of Laurent then?"_ Carlisle sighed. He was always against killing other human beings, unless they truly deserved it. It still angered me.

"Of course," I growled. "I'm not going to let him live!" "_Calm down, Edward. I understand, but this will complicate things with Denali…Irina especially." _He said sternly. "Sorry Carlisle, I'm just very on edge right now. I apologize for yelling at you, and I do understand. But there's no way any of us are letting him escape." I said, knowing that at least Alice, Emmett and Jasper would back me up.

"_It's okay son, I know. Esme and I are on the way now. Keep us updated, and bring our Bella home."_ He said. "I'll try…bye." I sighed and hung up the phone. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way." I told my siblings.

"_Edward, I really hope we get there in time, I can't see anything in Bella's future right now…I'm really worried, I don't want to lose my best friend again."_ Alice thought.

"_I know Alice," _I thought, knowing that she would see. "_I don't want to lose her again either. I'm so stupid, this is my entire fault. I should have never made us leave. I forgot about Laurent…and Victoria. I was only thinking about giving Bella a normal life." _I was mentally beating myself up for forgetting about the Nomads.

I'd forgotten how they held a grudge against Bella and I for losing their leader, and a mate. I stupidly left, with six other vampires, giving them the perfect chance to hurt the beautiful angel, my Bella. Though, I doubt she'd even want to speak to me again, for doing this to her and leaving her.

"_Edward, shut up! Don't talk like that. This isn't your fault. You did what you thought was right. None of us would have thought that Laurent would do this." _Alice thought, frowning at me.

I nodded but let my own thoughts continue to wander, and I blocked everything else out, except Alice. I kept my mind focused on just getting there in time. Finally, after what seems like forever, we arrived in Forks. I stopped my car by the forest edge, and we all took off towards my meadow.

I was leading with Emmett and Jasper flanking me, while Rose and Alice were behind them. As soon as we got to the opening, we all growled furiously, even Rose.

Laurent was biting a defenseless Bella. I sprinted ahead and flew into Laurent, knocking him away from Bella. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me. Laurent then landed into a crouch, as did I.

"Well well…the courageous Cullens have arrived after all." Laurent taunted. I growled at him, bearing my venomous teeth. "We trusted you, though we never should have." Emmett hissed, as he and Jasper circled him.

I was still crouched low, waiting to pounce and kill. "Bella, it's me…it's Alice! Stay with me, Bella!" I heard Alice behind me, tending to Bella.

"She's not going to last long…poor girl." Laurent laughed. "But, Victoria will be pleased to know that the job is done." Then, he looked me in the eyes. "_And oh, how fun it was, her blood tasted so delicious." _He thought, smirking deviously at me. That's all it took for me to see red, I lost it as I lunged at him.

I growled so murderously that I didn't even recognize that it was me. I tackled Laurent to the ground, and then bit his neck, tearing skin. Jasper and Emmett then helped finished him off. After they tore him to shreds, Jasper ran to get wood for the fire.

"Bella stay with me, please!" Alice pleaded, snapping me out of my frenzied trance. I ran quickly back over to Bella's side. Alice tossed a box of matches to Emmett, and they began to burn Laurent's remains. I was focused only on Bella at the moment.

Alice was by my side again, and Rose stayed back to help Jasper and Emmett. "Edward, she's dying…she's not going to last much longer." Alice sobbed. "Edward, you have to do it this time." She continued. I'd heard her, but my eyes never left Bella's beautiful face.

"_I can't just let her die, I won't."_ I thought to myself. _"But, should I damn her to eternity? I couldn't do that to her, but I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. I knew everyone else felt the same way…I had to do this."_ I kept thinking about all of the options I had, when Bella's eyes fluttered open. I gasped, when she focused on me.

"Ed…Edward?" She asked, her voice was quiet and hoarse. "Yes, I'm here." I told her, stroking her cold cheek. "Please, don't let me…die. I'm sorry that I upset…you." She coughed. I felt like dying a painful death, I knew I had made her think it was her fault…I'm such an idiot.

I could hear Alice sobbing as she watched on. "No, I'm sorry…I was stupid, I should have never left. I'm not going to let you die, I promise." I told her, taking her cold hand in mine and squeezing it. "I love you Bella, forever."

"I…love you too, Edward. I always will," Her voice was getting quieter. "Just don't let me…die." She finished, her eyes slowly closing. This caused me to panic, though I could still hear her heartbeat.

"Edward, she's only got a minute left. You have to do the change now!" Alice warned me, she was panicking more than I was.

I nodded, and then sucked in a huge breath. I gave Bella a soft kiss on the lips, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry love, this will hurt. But it will be over soon, and we'll be together forever."

I moved to her neck and bit down, tearing the skin and releasing my venom into her bloodstream. After I sealed the neck wound, I grabbed her wrists and bit again and again, trying to get enough venom into her system.

Bella screamed in pain, thrashing around at me. Alice held her down and stroked her hair to try and calm her. "That should be enough venom." I told Alice. Bella screamed again, as the venom worked quickly.

"We need to get her to the house, where it's safe. I just lost my sight…the wolves have intervened somehow." Alice said her eyes wide. "Damn it!" I exclaimed. I did not want to deal with the mutts right now.

"Emmett, Jazz, Rose, we need to get out of here! Call Carlisle and tell him to meet us at the house!" I yelled, though they would of heard me if I whispered, but I didn't care. Emmett and Jasper helped me take Bella to the car, while Rosalie was on the phone with Carlisle.

Alice was in the driver seat, waiting for me. I laid Bella in the back of the Volvo, and sat in the back with her. I put Bella's head in my lap, so she was a little more comfortable. Alice started the car, and drove back to our Forks home. The other three ran behind us.

I cradled Bella to my chest, as she screamed and whimpered in pain. "Alice, can you see anything yet?" I asked. "No! They heard her screams and came to investigate. They caught us running away with Bella. They most likely assume we broke the treaty. Rose says that Carlisle has a plan though." She told me

"Okay, make sure Jazz and Emmett are on lookout when we reach the house." I said, holding Bella closer to me. "They're ready and circling the house as we speak. Carlisle will be ready to check on Bella." Alice was now back into town, so we were almost there.

"Okay, good." I nodded, as Bella's whimpers of pain continued. Alice drove faster back to our old house, her expression sad for Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up tonight =) then tomorrow we'll get to the new chapters. Hope everyone is liking it so far. Lots more drama as the chapters go on, and it'll get more interesting, promise! Thanks to reviews from _Michaylalove_ and_ trini36_! Hope to get a lot more reviews, because it really helps me to know what you think.**

***I do not own Twilight***

Chapter three: (Edward's PoV)

When we pulled into the driveway of our Forks home, Carlisle was waiting for us on the porch. He sped to the door and held it open for me, so I could carry Bella inside. We laid her down on a bed that was left behind in Alice and Jasper's old room.

"She'll be alright. Let's go back downstairs, for a quick family meeting. The wolves will be here soon, no doubt." Carlisle said, after examining Bella. But, I didn't want to leave Bella's side; I wanted to be here to help her through the pain.

"Son, you did a good job…she's going to be just find. We need to be prepared for the wolves." He told me in a fatherly tone. I sighed and nodded, looking at Bella one last time and kissing her forehead. "_I'll have Esme watch Bella, in case it turns into a fight."_ Carlisle thought to me. I nodded again, agreeing, as we both walked downstairs.

"Alright, so Alice said that the wolves think we bit a human. But of course, Laurent bit her first. All we need to do is keep them calm and explain the situation, okay?" Carlisle asked everyone.

"They should have seen or smelt Laurent's remains; they would know it wasn't human. So yes, I think we'll be alright." Alice said, frustrated that she couldn't see what was going to happen. "Okay, Jasper you'll also need to keep everyone's emotions in check. I know it'll be difficult, because they're a new pack. But, you'll do just fine." Carlisle instructed, smiling reassuringly at Jasper, who looked worried.

He nodded anyway, knowing to take an instruction. Then, he and Emmett stood by the window, keeping their eyes open for the wolves. There was a scream upstairs from Bella, my head shot up immediately and Carlisle was already rushing upstairs to check on her.

"_I put her through all of this pain…"_ I thought glumly. I dropped my head into my hands and just stood there.

"_It'll be okay, bro." _Jasper thought to me, sending me reassuring feelings. Esme came over and hugged me, giving me her motherly smile. "Edward, she'll be perfect. Don't blame yourself for anything. You did the right thing, and now you two have each other forever. It's what we all wanted to see…you happy." She told me.

I smiled a little bit and hugged her back. "Thanks mom." I told her, knowing that she loved being called that. Her eyes sparkled and she kissed my forehead. Then, I tensed up when I heard the angry thoughts of the mutts.

"_Those leeches are so screwed! Surround the house and keep quiet!" _I heard. I growled loudly enough for my family to hear. "They're here." I spat. Carlisle was back down here in a second, Emmett and Jasper growled defensively, seeing the wolves approaching.

"Come out Cullens! We saw what you did…You broke the treaty, and now you'll pay!" The leader yelled. He had transformed back into a human, so he could talk. Luckily for us, it was a new leader and new pack, so they had no idea of our special abilities.

"Jasper, keep them as calm as you can. Esme, will you stay inside with Bella, just in case?" Carlisle asked. "Of course." Esme said, and then disappeared upstairs. Carlisle walked outside with Jasper, Emmett, and I following closely behind him. Rosalie and Alice stayed behind us.

Jasper started controlling all of our emotions, so it wasn't tense. "How nice of you to give up so easily, Cullens." The leader spat. "We are not going to fight, or 'turn ourselves in' when we have done nothing wrong." Carlisle spoke with leader authority.

"_Sam, just let us at 'em. They're only trying to trick us into not attacking!" _One of the wolves growled, looking in my direction. _"Yeah yeah! Like freaky Jedi mind tricks!" _A younger wolf thought. I would have laughed if this wasn't a serious situation.

"Sam Uley, is it?" I asked, looking at the leader. He looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "How the-" He interrupted himself and refocused on Carlisle. I smirked, knowing I'd caught him off guard. The same wolf growled at me like before, but time he showed his teeth. I wasn't scared of him or her at all.

"You broke the treaty, you either run like hell, or we kill you." Sam told Carlisle. Emmett scoffed loudly, and started flexing. It was typical Emmett, in his thoughts he was begging them to attack. Jasper sent out a powerful calmness on everyone, and the wolves visibly relaxed.

"Please, let us explain. Bella was already bitten by a nomadic vampire, one that was not like us. We had to save Bella, as she is a part of our family. We've brought her back her to keep her safe." Carlisle said, trying to reason.

The wolf that had been growling at me was now furious. They transformed into a human; it was Jacob Black, the annoying little kid.

"Bella, you killed Bella?! You filthy bloodsucking LEECHES!" He raged, taking steps forward and shaking, the clear sign of a dangerous wolf. Emmett and I crouched down in front of Carlisle, and Jasper tried to calm Jacob. But it wasn't doing any good; he was becoming more and more dangerous with every step he took.

"Jake, do not take another step! Get back here, shut up, and let ME handle this!" Sam ordered. Jacob calmed down, hearing an Alpha's orders and did as he was told, while glaring at me.

"We would never lie, or disobey the treaty. We had to change Bella to save her. She's very important to my family, and was in danger." Carlisle continued.

"Yes, did you see the fire at the opening? That was the nomad's remains." Alice spoke up, peaking around Jasper's protective body. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, when one of the other young wolves transformed. "Yes, I did see the fire…and it smelt awful." The boy said.

"Don't take the leeches side, Embry! I thought you were my friend." Jacob shouted, shoving the boy. "Jake, stop it now!" Sam roared. "Jared, Paul…get him out of here. We'll talk later Jacob Black." The other two wolves transformed, and pulled Jacob back into the forest.

I relaxed some when I could no longer hear his harsh thoughts. "I apologize for his behavior. If Embry says he did see the fire, I'll believe it." Sam bowed his head, then transformed back into a wolf. "Thank you, the treaty still stands and I hope we will remain on better terms." Carlisle said politely. Sam nodded again, then howled and ran into the forest.

The boy named Embry followed behind him soon after. "Yes, I can finally see again!" Alice exclaimed, happily. We all sighed with relief, and laughed. Then, we walked back inside. Rose stopped me when we were all in the house. "Edward, can we talk?" She asked, shocking me. I nodded and followed her into the garage.

----------------

(Bella's PoV)

All I could think about was the burning pain that spread through my entire body. It was the same pain I felt when James bit me, but it was ten times worse and hasn't stopped. It feels like it hasn't stopped for months. I couldn't move any part of my body, like I was paralyzed.

I knew that if I tried to move, the fire in my body would burn more. Suddenly, my heart started beating rapidly. I could feel the fire reaching my heart, scorching through the rest of my body still. Then, after what seemed like forever, I could finally hear things moving around me.

I heard light footsteps approaching me, and then I could hear voices. In fact, I heard the one amazing voice that I thought I'd never hear again. It was still so soft, velvety and magical. But, it was also that same voice that haunted my nightmares these past months, the same one that broke my heart.

"Alice, how much longer?" He asked, sounding in pain and worried. I instantly had the urge to comfort him, tell him everything was alright. Wait, Alice? Oh, how I've missed that little pixie!

"Only a couple more minutes." She responded with a confident tone.

"Son," I immediately recognized this voice as well; it was Carlisle. But what are they all doing here? I thought they didn't care about me anymore. "She's going to be fine, you saved her." There was a pained sigh.

"Yes, but all of this wouldn't of happened, if we'd stayed and it's my fault." Edward responded. I could hear the guilt in his voice. All of a sudden, everything that happened came back to me. I had wandered into the meadow, where Laurent had found me and tried to kill me. But, Edward came back and saved me.

I knew that I was dying, so I begged him not to let me go, and he changed me. He did the one thing he was so against; He changed me into a vampire.

"Edward, you saved her. That's the most important thing. She's a part of our lives again, I hope. But trust me, you did the right thing." Alice said. It sounded likes she was very close to me, like she was also speaking to me, knowing that I was listening. She hoped that I wasn't mad at her for Edward's decision.

My heart suddenly stopped, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me frantic. I don't want to die, I'm not supposed to! But then, I finally had feeling come back into my body. My fingers twitched, as I tried to register what had happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. I could see everything perfectly, like it was high-definition. I could see the little specs of dust that floated around the room. I turned my head to the side, and saw the beautiful topaz colored eyes that I missed so much.

My body started shaking and I felt a sting in my eyes, I knew it was a vampire's way of crying. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, taking my hand. His touch shocked me, his hand was no longer cold, and we were the same temperature now.

I looked into his eyes again, and cried more. "Love, what's wrong?! Are you in pain? Carlisle, can she be in pain?" He asked, more alarmed and concerned.

I finally found the courage to speak and my voice was different, it was beautiful. But, I focused on what I needed to know. I noticed that all of the Cullens were watching me. I had a million questions that I need to have answered, but I wanted Edward and I to be alone.

"Um…no offense everyone, it's great to see you all again, though I'm confused why you're all here again. But, can I…speak to Edward alone, please?" I asked them. I saw a look of worry come across Jasper and Carlisle's faces.

Then, Carlisle nodded and answered me. "Of course Bella, we'll all catch up later." He smiled at me in a fatherly way that I had missed so much from him, then ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

I looked at him, and he stared back in a frustrated way. "What?" I asked him. "Oh…it's nothing. I still can't read your mind." He frowned, but then gave me that famous crooked smile. It took all of my new strength to not get lost in that smile and forget my questions.

"Edward, why? Why did you leave?" I finally asked.

He sighed, knowing he had to give me answers that I deserved. "Bella…I did it to protect you. I wanted you to be normal, away from the dangers of vampires. I lied when I said that I didn't want you, because it was the only way I knew you would let me leave…Bella," He paused, searching my expression.

I was shocked….he had lied to me, to protect me, from himself? "I love you. I never stopped loving you; it hurt me so much to be away from you. But I wanted you to live a normal, human life. I didn't expect Laurent to come back, and I am so sorry. Will you forgive me? I understand if you don't and if you've moved on. I just wanted you to know the truth and that I will never stop loving you." He finished, searching my face again, and waiting for an answer.

"Oh Edward," I cried, throwing my arms around him. I knew he was being sincere, and that he did love me after all. When my arms crushed around him, he flinched, and I pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, shocked at my own strength.

"No, it's okay. You're just stronger than me." Edward assured me, and opened his arms, smiling. I hugged him again and said, "I missed you so much. I felt like I wanted to die," I felt Edward tense when I said this. "But, I forgive you and I understand. It's okay and I'm just so happy that you're here again. I love you Edward, always." I finished, sighing happily in his arms. I was home again.

Then, I pulled away and stared at him. "You are staying, aren't you? Please don't leave again." I begged, starting to panic. "Love, calm down, I'm not leaving you ever again. But, we aren't living here right now; we are living in Ashland, Oregon." He told me.

"What about Charlie, my mom, and Angela?" I asked, already knowing the answer and not liking it. "I'm sorry love, but they can't know anything…it would put all of us and them in danger." He hugged me close to his chest.

Before I could respond, there was a burning in my throat that grabbed my attention. My hands automatically flew to my throat. "Is your throat burning?" Edward asked me. I nodded in confusion.

"You're just thirsty, let's hunt!" He smiled crookedly at me again. Then, he stood up and held out his hand for mine. I smiled, and took it eagerly. We were just walking out of the room, when I stopped. "Wait, Edward." I said.

He turned around and looked at me, confused and concerned. I smiled again, then gently leaned in and kissed him, passionately. I could feel a smile on his lips, and then he urgently and hungrily kissed me back. My hands knotted in his bronze hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

This was so new to me; it was much different than from before. It was no longer controlled, and careful; I loved it. When we pulled away from each other, catching breathe we didn't need, Edward whispered, "You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you like that." I giggled, and then our moment was interrupted by a very familiar excited squeal.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She ran at me fast, and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and smiled down at her. "I missed you too Alice." I told her, sitting up and give her a gentle, but loved, hug. Edward then pulled me back to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Soon, the rest of the Cullens were all standing in front of me. "Bells!" Emmett's loud voice boomed. I laughed and hugged him. "Hey Emmett!" I exclaimed, as he spun me around. Then next were Esme and Carlisle.

"It's great to have you back sweetie, we're glad you're okay." Esme smiled at me. "I missed you all so much! But, I know why you guys left and it's okay." I told them, then looked back at Edward, and kissed his cheek.

Next, I looked at Jasper, who seemed unsure to even be near me. "Jasper, what happened at my party, wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything." I told him. He nodded, and smiled in thanks. He looked less stressed, and more relaxed. "Thank you Bella, it's great to have you back." He told me.

Last was Rosalie, I half smiled at her, now unsure about her. "Rosalie…I know you never liked me, you probably still don't. But, I'll admit that I missed you a lot too. Can we at least be friends?" I asked. She looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, but she quickly hid it and then spoke.

"No," She said. I felt upset for just that second, before she continued. "But we can be sisters." She smiled warmly, opening her arms for a hug. I walked over and hugged her, relieved. I could hear Alice, Esme, and Emmett "Aww'ing." "I'm sorry Bella, for being so mean to you before. I never gave you a chance, when I should have. You brought so much life into this family, and we were a wreck without you. It's great to have you back." She told me.

"Thank you." I smiled, and then returned to Edward's side, taking his hand again. "Well, Bella needs to hunt. Shall we all go?" Edward asked the family. "Hell yeah! My little sis gets to hunt, woo!" Emmett yelled, as he pumped his fists in the air. We all laughed at him, then everyone but Edward and I disappeared downstairs to get ready.

"Don't worry about a thing, love. We'll be running and we'll all show you how it's done." Edward told me, then we ran outside, following our family into the woods.

----------------

***Review please! And you'll get a free Emmett famous bear hug!***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Seems like it took forever to get typed up...but anyways, hope you enjoy it! Thanks to _twihard22_, _Dylan'sSis101_, _RyanPCullen_, and _trini36_ for reviewing, thanks so much! They all made me smile =) **

**To answer your question Dylan'sSis101, Edward bit Bella to change her into a vampire, because she was dying. Laurent was killing her by sucking her blood, and that was the only way (for me) to have Edward save her lol. Sorry if it was a little confusing. I'm just basically going off what I would of wanted to happen in New Moon, instead of the wolves its the Cullens who save her, they make her a vamp, etc. Hope that clears it up a little =)**

**I won't ever own Twilight *sad face***

Chapter four: (Bella's Pov)

I ran beside Edward, in front of everyone else. I was apparently strong and faster then all of them, even Emmett. But, Carlisle said it would fade, it was just because I was a newborn. I held Edward's hand the entire way, as he led me to their hunting area.

He soon halted to a stop, as did I. The rest of the family caught up quickly. "Alright love, hunting is very simple. All you have to do is follow your instincts." Edward told me. I nodded, trying to figure out how to use my unknown vampire instincts.

I could hear everyone laughing quietly behind us. I turned to look at them with a confused look. "Edward, we need to teach her HOW." Alice told him in a "duh" sort of way. "Right sorry," Edward smiled at me. "Okay, close your eyes first." I did as I was told and closed my eyes, waiting for more instruction.

"Now, I want you to find any animal's scent, but focus on one, and then go after it." I could hear Edward's velvety voice behind me. I sniffed the air and first caught Edward's and the rest of the Cullen's scents. They had all run off about a mile away, hunting for themselves.

Edward's sweet smell was still right behind me; I inhaled that for just a moment, enjoying it. Then, my eyes shot open as I smelt the mouthwatering blood of several deer. "Good, now you don't want to scare them away. So stay hidden until the right moment to catch them off guard." Edward told me.

I sprinted forward, in the direction of the deer. Edward stopped a little ways behind me, I was confused as to why, but my mind was busy. I spotted a single deer that had run away from the rest. I crouched down, growling quietly. Then, I launched out of the trees and tackled the deer to the ground.

It struggled just a little until I sucked all the blood from it. It was a really weird feeling for me, at first. The blood sloshed around in my stomach, it was uncomfortable, but the burning in my throat was fading. I'd also found a mountain lion and feasted on that next, feeling full when I finished.

I sensed Edward closer to me now, he was watching me. I stood up and focused on him, the monster placed back into the back of my mind. I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and was shaking, like he was trying to hold back laughter. I also noticed him eyeing me over, slowly.

As I walked toward him, I looked down at my body. I noticed now that my jeans and shirt had tears all over, it made me look ragged. "What?" I asked Edward, as I reached him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said, "It was very hard…letting you fight with that mountain lion. And you look very…sexy." He chuckled, looking at my clothes again.

I slapped his arm, playfully. "You don't have to worry about old fragile Bella anymore, silly." I laughed, and then took another look at my clothes as well. "Hmm…Alice won't be happy to see me like this." I frowned. She would probably drag me out shopping. Edward laughed again, and then pulled off his sweater, handing it to me.

I smiled and put it on, while doing so I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous chest, very noticeable through his tight t-shirt. "My own Adonis." I thought to myself, as I hugged him. "Are you done hunting, love?" Edward asked me. "Yeah, did you get to hunt?" I asked.

"Yes, but I enjoyed watching you more though." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled shyly, knowing that I'd be blushing if I still could.

"Let's go meet up with everyone." Edward said. We ran, hand in hand, back to where the rest of the family was. As soon as we got close enough, Edward started laughing. "Em and Jazz are fighting because; Jasper scared away Em's bear." He explained. I let out a giggle as we approached our family.

Sure enough, Jasper and Emmett were wrestling on the ground. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme looked uninterested; though I'm sure it was funny at first. Rose just looked annoyed, I'm sure I'd understand if Edward ever acted like that.

Then, Alice smiled at us as she saw us coming closer. It soon turned into a frown when she noticed my jeans and wearing Edward's sweater.

"Bella, I _so_ need to take you shopping!" She said, partly annoyed, but mostly excited. I groaned, thinking, "_Of course_." "Alice maybe when we get home, give her some time to adjust." Edward scowled at her, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him, and patted his arms lovingly.

Esme saw this and looked as if she would cry. I knew she was really happy to see us together again.

"No, I haven't noticed anything yet. Though, I still can't read her mind." Edward said aloud. I looked up at his confused, and then realized he was probably answering someone's thoughts.

"Hmm…That could be something. Like she can protect her mind? I'll definitely talk to Eleazar about this." Carlisle said. Oh, they were talking about my possible special ability.

"A shield? Yes, I would like to hear Eleazar's thoughts as well." Edward responded.

Esme sighed, still noticing her other son's child-like behavior. "Edward, will you please separate them so we can head home. We have much to discuss." She asked Edward. He nodded and let go of me. Carlisle followed to help him.

I walked over to Esme, and sat next to her. She smiled and put her arm around me, as I rested my head on her shoulder. Finally, Emmett and Jasper stopped and we all ran back to the house. We stood in the living room, since there was no furniture and waited for Carlisle to begin.

"So, as of two days ago, Charlie sent out a message that Bella was missing. We put her scent on a trail that ended at a riverbank. They reported today that they found her car, and followed all the way to the river, with no find. So, they concluded that she is dead, but no body was found. It's the best we could do for them…" Carlisle trailed off.

"We'll be in Ashland for awhile until we need to move from there. Bella, you'll join the others in school. You'll be Bella Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's cousin, from now on. We also adopted when we adopted them, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. Poor Charlie… my mom, and all my friends. I knew they'd all be so upset that I was dead. "It'll be okay Bella. We've all had to go through this, we know it's hard." Jasper said, comforting with words, and his ability. I nodded and leaned on Edward. He hugged me closer, and rubbed my arms to soothe me.

"Yeah sis, we're here for you!" Emmett boomed. I couldn't help but smile big at him. He's such a goof, but a great person for always knowing when to lighten the mood. "Thanks Em." I told him.

"Alright, we should head back to Ashland in the next couple of days." Carlisle decided. We all agreed and relaxed.

"Rose and Alice, would you mind helping Bella get cleaned up?" Edward asked his sisters. "Of course." Rosalie said. She and Alice headed out to the cars. "Of course they brought extra clothes." I thought, sighing. Everyone else scattered around their old home, leaving Edward and I alone. I sighed, taking everything in. My life was going to be different, except for the fact that I had Edward and the Cullen's again.

I was officially one of them now, a part of their family again. But, it still hurt that I had to leave my mom and Charlie behind, heartbroken.

"Love?" Edward asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Hmm?" "You okay, you seem distracted?" He sounded worried about me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, trying to smile. He frowned then chuckled at me. "Bella, you've never been a good liar…please, tell me what's bothering you?" He asked again, taking my hands in his.

Damn, I definitely needed to get better at sounding more convincing. "It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I'm just thinking about my parents…I feel bad that I never got to say goodbye." I told him. Edward then pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, it'll be okay. We're all here to help you. Besides, you should have to worry too much; we gave them the best closure that we could. Your mom has Phil, and your dad has all of Forks for support." He soothed me. I smiled, he was right…Forks would certainly be there for Charlie, and my mom has Phil now, she won't be alone.

"I love you Edward." I said. "I love you too, my Bella." Then, Alice and Rose returned with two large suitcases. I groaned and held onto Edward tighter, which made him laugh. He kissed my lips quickly, then let Alice and Rose take me.

I took a quick shower and dried off, and then Alice started handing me clothes, telling me to try them on. I sighed, "Alice, can't you just look into the future and see which one you like the best, and just give it to me." I complained.

"Oh right, hold on!" Alice clapped her hands, and then went silent. Next came a loud, excited squeal and clothes were chucked at me. Being a vampire now, I could easily catch the clothes that flew at me. It was nice to no longer be clumsy Bella anymore.

Alice had given me a pair of skinny designer jeans, a blue tank top with a white, dressier tank top to go over it. I dressed and took the first look at myself in the mirror, since waking up a vampire. I gasped as I saw this beautiful young woman staring back at me.

I was a lot prettier now; my figure was more formed, my hair was darker and wavy, my skin was paler than before. My eyes were what really shocked me; they were a crimson red…just like James, Laurent, and Victoria. Could I be just like them? Was I a monster? Why were they not like the Cullen's?

"Don't worry Bella; your eyes will go topaz like ours in a few months. When you start school, you'll just wear contacts." Alice told me from the other room. "Wait, maybe this should be discussed with Carlisle. We don't know how she'll be around humans yet." Rose commented.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle?" Alice said, loud enough for the whole house to hear. I was now standing in the room with Alice and Rose, leaning against the wall and nervously biting my lip. Soon, the rest of the family was approaching the door.

"Yes Alice, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked, concerned. Edward had come to stand next to me, looking at me worried. I assumed he'd heard our conversation through Alice or Rose's mind.

"Bella's eyes…We haven't seen if she can be around humans yet. We can't take her to school right away." Alice told him.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten because she's shown so much control already…which is different." Carlisle chuckled.

"We could just give her contacts." Emmett said matter of factly. "Em…yes, but we don't know how she'll be around people, bloodlust wise." Edward told him, shaking his head.

"Oh well…let's test her on the wolves!" Emmett exclaimed which then earned him a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Son, you know that's not the wisest idea…" Carlisle sighed.

"A wise idea from Emmett is impossible!" Jasper joked. Emmett shot him a deadly glare. Edward and I hid our laughter. We all knew it would lead to another battle, so we tried to continue. But then Alice froze, staring into nothing. I remembered this well, she was having a vision. Edward focused, reading her mind, and then he stiffened. This worried me deeply.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. "Those dogs," Edward growled, deep in his chest. "Will visit Chief Swan and tell him that Bella is alive and hiding with us." He finished. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all growled.

"Oh dear, can we stop them?" Esme asked. "Stop who, what dogs?" I asked, totally confused. How did these "dogs" know about me and why would they tell Charlie?

"They're werewolves, our enemies. They live at La Push the Quileute's tribe." Jasper explained. "They're werewolves?" I gasped.

"Yes Bella and they are our enemies. That's why we cannot go to La Push, we are forbidden to cross they're border, and they swore to not expose who we are." Carlisle then told me.

"But then how can we stop them? I can't have them telling my dad what we are!" I said, starting to panic. Jasper used his power to keep me calm. "Shh…love, it's okay. We will stop them." Edward soothed me.

"Yes, we'll be able to, but we have to leave now. We'll stop them at the border line." Alice said, confidently after checking the future. "Good, let's go." Carlisle urged us to the cars. I got in the Volvo with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Emmett drove Carlisle's Mercedes with Rose, Esme and Carlisle.

Edward sped out of the driveway with Emmett close behind us. I wasn't sure where we were going, but we soon stopped after about a five minute drive. "Where are we?" I asked Edward, as he politely helped me out of the car.

"The Quileute border, we aren't allowed to go any further, so we're waiting for them here." He explained. I nodded in understanding and held his hand, as we leaned up against his car.

"They smelt us. All our futures just disappeared." Alice said, slightly worried. "Okay everyone, especially Edward and Emmett, please be cooperative." Carlisle said sternly. "Yes Dad." Both Edward and Emmett grumbled. I had a feeling that none of them liked these wolves, but Emmett and Edward hated them more.

We waited a few minutes and I jumped when I heard a loud howl in the distance. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all growled in response and tensed. Edward, out of habit, stood protectively in front of me. My eyes widened as I saw five huge wolves approaching.

"We are here to discuss a matter; we've not come to fight. Please, can we talk?" Carlisle said, politely and calm, as the wolves growled and exposed their teeth. The one in the front then nodded its head.

"He'll transform, but the others are staying. They aren't sure if we are being serious." Edward whispered, so only we could hear. Carlisle nodded to the wolf in the front. The wolf suddenly transformed into a human, I recognized him, but didn't focus on it.

"What do you want Cullens?" He snapped. Jasper tensed, felling the emotions, and then everyone was forced into a calm atmosphere. "We've only come to ask you to not inform Bella's father about her and us. As the treaty was set long ago, we promised to not bite any humans, or pass on your land. And you were to not expose us," Carlisle said still calm, but you could tell there was a hint of warning in his voice.

"We already resolved the previous matter and we are here to make sure you do not break your promise. Otherwise, we will be the ones taking action." "Indeed that was the treaty. Jacob and Billy have only been concerned for Charlie. He's not left his house in days; we were just going to pay him a friendly visit. But I can see someone had other intentions," Sam said, shooting a glare at one of the wolves.

"I apologize and can assure you that won't happen. But how did you know, before it had even been done?" "Oh, it's nothing; some of us have special gifts." Carlisle answered, like it was nothing hugely important. I was too focused on listening about my dad that the conversation wasn't fully registering in my head. I felt guilty and upset, hearing about my dad again.

Jasper noticed and sent me some calm feelings, and Edward hugged me to his side. "Bella, it's okay. You have no reason to feel guilty." He told me. I hugged him tightly. Then, there was a huge gust of wind and I caught the human's scent the strongest.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest and my throat itched. "Edward, hold onto her!" Alice ordered. Edward's grip tightened on me, and he held my arms together. I wanted the blood; my mind told me that I needed to taste it. I wiggled a little in Edward's grasp, which made him hold me to him tighter than before.

My mind knew I could easily break Edward's hold on me, but I knew I shouldn't. The wolves were all growling at me, their teeth showing also.

"Bella, don't breathe sweetie. Hold your breath." Edward told me soothingly. I listened to his dazzling voice, and held my breath. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to start a war. I clung to Edward now, holding onto him and not wanting to let go. I hid my face in his chest and started to breathe in only his scent.

It worked, oddly enough, because I could only smell him and it had relaxed me, forgetting all about the other mouthwatering scent.

"This is Bella, then?" I heard the leader ask. "Yes, she hasn't been around humans yet until now, so it's hard for her. But, we would never let her get out of control." Carlisle said in a calm voice, though he sounded slightly angry that I was being referred to like this. I cringed into Edward, believing that I was a monster. I almost attacked someone, let alone our enemies. I almost risked my families lives, I really felt guilty now.

"See what happened, you turned her into a monster, just like you!" I heard a familiar voice, it was Jacob Black. He must really hate me.

Edward growled, warning Jacob to back off. "Watch what you say, dog." Edward hissed. I could feel my emotions become too calm again, though it helped me relax.

"Jake, stop it." Sam ordered. "Edward, calm down." Carlisle told Edward, calmly. I could feel Edward relax, and then he began to rub my back to keep comforting me.

"As I was saying, we apologize for the mix up. We swear to not expose you." Sam continued.

"All is well; we're going back to Ashland for awhile. But we'll be returning sometime soon, so the treaty still stands." Carlisle said, casually. "Of course. "Sam agreed. Then the wolves left and I quietly got back into the Volvo, not daring to look at any of my family, feeling guilty enough.

----------------

** Reviews! Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Sorry it took me awhile, was watching the VMA's tonight =P Anyone else see the New Moon trailer??...it looks absolutely freaking amazing! I'm so excited, I can't wait to see it in November! Thanks for reviews from _amanda20111986 (I do know what you mean lol =P Jake's just really upset cuz Bella's the enemy now and I never gave them that connection they really have in New Moon. There will be no more of the pack because the Cullens have moved), xcshortie, RyanPCullen, and Michaylalove. _You're all great, and you're reviews make me smile =) Bear with me if Chapter 5 is slow...I'm trying to get them settled into the new area. Chapter 6 will be kinda slow to start off as well, but it'll move quicker after the intro to Chapt 6, a little heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter five: (Edward's PoV)

I helped Bella inside the Volvo, and quickly sped off back to the house. "_Edward, Bella is beyond guilty now. She feels like she screwed up and that we hate her…"_ Jasper thought. My angel, she just tried to attack Sam, it wasn't her fault though. She did surprisingly well at resisting the temptation his blood.

I looked at her, as she just sat there, silently starting out the window. I took her hand in mine and traced soothing patterns on her palm, with my thumb. She looked at our hands, then at me, and finally smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, but it was better than nothing. "Thank you." She said, lovingly.

"Anytime, love. Don't worry about what happened. We've all had the same trouble, and you did way better than any of us expected." I told her. She would get better at this, I believed in her.

"_Did you see how quickly she resisted, it was amazing! I wonder how and why she's able to resist easily, so early into the transformation." _Carlisle thought. I looked at him in the rearview mirror, knowing he could see us. I smiled and nodded, my Bella was amazing indeed.

We got back to the house and prepared to leave tomorrow, back to our more recent home in Ashland, Oregon. Bella and I settled down in my old room, lying down on the old couch. Bella had been very quiet the whole ride home, I knew how she felt, but I was still very concerned.

"Bella, love, you okay? You've been quiet." I asked her. "Edward, I'm fine…it's just been a lot to take in. I think I'll just go for a run." She said, already standing up and heading toward the door. I was by her side in a second. "I'll go with you." I said, not wanting to be apart from her any longer.

"No, I want to go alone. I'll be back in an hour. I'll be fine, I promise," She said. "I love you Edward." Then, she sprinted out the door and I could hear her footsteps fading, as she ran into the woods.

"Alice!" I called, knowing she could very well hear me. My favorite little pixie sister appeared in the doorway, not even a second later. "She'll be fine, she just needs alone time to think. Nothing's going to go wrong, Edward." She promised me. I sighed, knowing that Alice is always right. So, I headed downstairs to hang out with my brothers.

"Where was Bella going?" Emmett asked me, concerned for his little sister. "She just went for a run, I guess." I shrugged. "Oh, well, I hope she's alright," He said. "Hey! I have an idea; maybe Jazz should talk to her. I mean, he knows how she really feels."

Jasper sat, thinking for a moment. "_That is a good idea, I do know how she really feels, and I understand what she is going through. I'll try and talk to her when she gets back." _He thought. "You know Em, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said!" Jasper teased. I laughed along with Jasper when Emmett growled at him.

"Oh…scary." Jasper teased again. This then led to a wrestling match outside. As I watched my brothers fight, I couldn't help but worry about Bella. All I wanted was for her to be happy again. "Edward!" Alice shrieked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I jumped up concerned, she must have had a vision and I missed it.

"_Edward, Bella's having a meltdown. She's at Charlie's, up in the trees."_ She thought, while replaying the vision through her thoughts. I was already out the door, running into the night. I ran as fast as I could to Chief Swan's house, it took less than five minutes. I followed the scent of lavender and freesia, up into a very tall tree. It was the exact one I had used to get into Bella's old window.

Then, I saw Bella, shaking and curled up on one of the sturdy branches. I launched up the tree and scooped her up into my arms. She clung onto me, knowing I was there for her, and continued dry sobbing.

I hummed her lullaby to calm her down, and as usual it had worked greatly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you." She apologized. I kissed her forehead, reassuringly. "Love, you don't need to apologize for anything, you've done nothing wrong. But, why are you torturing yourself like this?" I asked her, while dropping down from the tree, gracefully, while she was still in my arms.

"I…I just wanted to see them, one last time." She explained, as she started sobbing again. It broke my heart to see her like this; it reminded me of painful memories. I kissed her head again, and then ran home with her in my arms.

When we returned, everyone's thoughts were full of concern and worry. I nodded to them, saying she was fine, and then ran up to my old room. I laid her down on the bed, which was placed in there, probably thanks to Alice. Bella snuggled into my side, laying her head on my chest, as I rubbed her back, soothingly.

After awhile when Bella was calm again, she looked up at me with sad eyes. It pained me to see my angel so hurt. I kissed her lips with as much passion and love that I could, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled into the kiss, and I smiled in return, knowing I still had the same effect on her. When we pulled away, she laid her head back on my chest, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

I felt her whole body relax as I did this, and I chuckled. "I love you Edward." She sighed happily. "I love you too Bella, so very much." I told her.

"_Edward, do you mind if I talk to Bella now?"_ Jasper asked me in thought. I was slightly annoyed with the interruption, but I knew him talking to Bella would help her. "Love, Jasper wants to talk to you, okay? I'll be downstairs." I kissed her again, as we sat up, then I left the room. Jasper passed me in the hallway, and gave me a quick nod.

I headed down to the living room, as the rest of the family talked amongst each other, pretending to not be eavesdropping on Jasper and Bella's conversation. He told her about his past; all about the army and the newborn war after he was changed. Then, he told her that she was doing a hell of a lot better than he did as a newborn, and nowadays.

He assured her that if she ever needed to talk, he would be there for her. When they were done talking, they both came downstairs to join everyone. Bella looked a lot happier, and for that I was thankful. I made sure Jasper felt how much I appreciated him for talking to her. He gave me a smile, and nodded.

_**Three Months Later…**_

I was excited for tomorrow; Bella's eyes had finally turned a light topaz color, so Carlisle is allowing her to go to school with us. We were back in Ashland, Oregon, living in a large house that Esme had designed and built.

Bella would be a junior with Alice and me, while Rose, Emmett and Jasper would be seniors. Carlisle, of course, got a job at the local hospital. Esme stays home and works on designs for new houses that we'll have built when we need to move again. All of us had pitched in and redecorated my room, to give room for Bella.

Alice, being Alice, redesigned the closet to make it much bigger than it was before. Then, she went out and bought Bella ten bags full of new clothes. Alice is always going to be my favorite sister, but sometimes she just goes too far.

Bella was currently up in Jasper's study, reading a book she had found in there. They were both crazy bookworms, but it's nice to see that they have a chance to be closer than before, as brother and sister. Emmett, Jasper and I were all sitting in the family room playing Halo 2 on our new Xbox 360. The rest of the girls were out shopping, and Carlisle was working.

"_I'm gonna sneak up on Edward heh…oh crap!" _Emmett thought. I then shot him before he could run away or shoot me. "Damn it Edward! You're such a cheater!" He exclaimed, while crushing his controller to dust. Jasper and I couldn't hold in our laughter any longer. That was his seventh controller since getting the Xbox.

Then, Emmett thought about tackling me. I moved out of the way and he ran right through Esme's favorite antique table. He didn't care to notice at the moment, he was only intent on attacking me. He ran at me again, and I once again dodged him. I ran outside laughing and started wrestling with him.

"_Alice just called, she says Esme and Rose are gonna be pissed."_ Jasper warned me in thought. I heard him, and I knew this would happen anyway, but kept wrestling with Emmett.

"Hey Jazz?" I could hear Bella walking down the stairs, and stopped next to Jasper. She then noticed Emmett and I outside. "What…is going on?" She asked Jasper. "Edward was cheating on Halo, and Emmett got pissed…he broke another controller." He explained to her, chuckling.

Then, Bella gasped, which instantly distracted me. I jumped up and looked at her with concern. She was focused on the wreckage inside the house. "Is that…Esme's favorite table?" She asked. "Yep," Jasper answered. Since I was focused on Bella, Emmett took that as an advantage and tackled me to the ground.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Bella yelled. She suddenly sounded a lot like Rosalie, when Rose was this mad at Emmett. It was frightening how much Bella sounded like her, but still very entertaining.

One time not too long ago, we were all swimming and messing around in the pool out in the back. Bella was on her brand new laptop. Emmett thought it would be funny to chuck Bella in the pool, with the laptop. Boy was he wrong. I laughed, just thinking about his face.

Emmett had noticed too, how much she sounded like Rose, and flinched while standing up quickly.

"That was Esme's favorite table, and yet you continue to attack my boyfriend!" She continued. I smirked at how she addressed me as hers, and then Jasper and I burst into laughter at the look on Emmett's face. He was scared and we could tell.

"_She sounds way too much like my Rosie. Oh damn, I have to deal with the real thing when they get back, plus Esme!"_ He thought. This made me laugh more, it was hysterical. "You'd better see if you can get it replaced, now!" Bella growled.

Man, she was hot when she was this mad. "_Ed, calm down on those emotions!"_ Jasper thought. I chuckled, and returned my focus to Emmett. He grumbled, defeated, and then walked inside the house to sulk.

Though, he would be his normal self again, when the soon to be punishments were over. Bella sighed and was calm again. "Anyway, Jasper, I found this in your study. I was wondering what it is?" She asked Jasper, showing him an old leather cover book.

"_Wow, I haven't seen this in a long time."_ He thought. He took the book from her, and gingerly scanned through it. "It's a collection of all my letters during the war that I wrote. I found it when I went back a long time ago." He told her.

"Oh wow, really? Do you mind if I read some of it?" She asked, politely. "Of course Bella, but I don't think you'd want to miss Em's punishments." Jasper laughed. "Oh, I definitely won't be missing it." Bella giggled. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey there," I chuckled, kissing her. "Hi." She smiled her beautiful smile and I soon forgot everything else around me. Then, sooner than I expected, there were several gasps inside the house.

Bella and I ran inside to see a very upset Esme, a shocked Rosalie, and a knowing Alice. "Oh, Emmett!" Alice called out. There was a whimper upstairs, and then Emmett appeared in the room, looking sorry already.

"_I can't believe this, my favorite table…it's irreplaceable."_ Esme thought, she was more upset than mad. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, you did this?!" Rosalie asked, she was the one that was the angriest. Though, this was normal for Emmett.

He said nothing, and just stared at us, begging for forgiveness.

"You're going to buy Esme a new table, and you are _so_ not allowed in our room for a week!" Rose growled. "No grizzly bears for a week either, you know better than to mess around in the house." Esme added sternly.

Emmett's pleading face turned into a look of pure shock. "_Noooo!" _He yelled in his thoughts. "Ouch, that's rough." Jasper snickered quietly in the corner. Emmett glared at Jasper, then at me because I was not hiding my laughter very well.

Emmett then agreed to his punishments and went out back to sulk more. Everything settled down after that. Emmett eventually came back inside and started playing video games again.

Bella was really into those letters Jasper had. She was sitting down in one of the love seats and reading them intently. That's when Alice started begging her about a shopping trip for school.

"Bella, come on! You need clothes for school." Alice said. "Alice, I've already got a closet full of clothes, I don't need anymore!" Bella replied. "Old clothes…you need a new style!" Alice then proceeded to pout. My sweet Bella could never resist Alice's pouting, and Alice knew it.

"Fine, Rose will you come along, so I don't go crazy?" Bella asked Rose. Rosalie grinned and said she'd go. Alice clapped her hands excitedly then dragged Bella out to her Porsche. I followd them, and kissed Bella sweetly.

"Have fun, love." I chuckled, knowing that she still disliked shopping. They all go into the car and Alice sped away. I walked back inside and went up to my room. I was on the search for something very important of my mother's…

**(A/N: I was almost going to stop here...but I just couldn't lol.)**

(Alice's Pov)

Bella, Rose and I just arrived at the mall, when I had a vision of Bella and Edward. I squealed happily and pushed Bella into a store. "We'll be right there; I just need call Jazz and tell him to watch out for Emmett." I lied. She believes me and starts looking around the store, aimlessly.

I made sure Rose and I were out of her hearing range. "What is it Alice?" Rose asked. I dialed Edward's cell. He answered on the first ring.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked, knowingly. "Oh my gosh! You're going to propose to Bella!" I squealed. "It's about time Eddie!" Rose said into the phone. "Can I plan the wedding, pretty please?" I begged him.

I could just see his eyes rolling right now, but I don't care. This was very special, and I wanted to help plan it all. "It's up to Bella, Alice. But, wait until I've asked her." Edward told me.

"Oh don't worry, lover boy. I'm not going to ruin the surprise. Just hurry up and ask her soon!" I told him, and then I caught a glimpse of Bella coming over, so I hung up. "You guys ready?" She asked us.

Both Rose and I nodded our heads excitedly, and then yanked Bella into another store. Rose and I kept sharing glances the whole night. Bella would look at us weirdly, but didn't bother asking us what we were up to. It was going to be so much fun to have her at school with us again.

Edward was going to be _so_ overprotective, because all the human boys will be staring at her, the hot new student, again.

**Don't forget to review! =) Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here, took a little bit to type up. I don't really like this chapter as much as the others. But, I know there's not much going on yet. This was mainly just setting them up in the new home and everything. I would of had it up Tuesday night, but I was at a freaking awesome P!nk concert...that Pink is amazing. She injured herself the night before, and yet she was still there dancing and performing like a rockstar...Anywho, thanks to _Michaylalove_, _RyanPCullen_, _twihard22_, and _Cheynee_ for reviewing. I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter =) lol. Chapter 7 will be up sometime soon, and that will be a little more eventful haha. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else.**

Chapter six: (Bella's PoV)

Today was the day that I could finally go to school with Edward and the rest of my family. It was the beginning of January, so a new semester was starting. I was now Bella Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's cousin. I was actually excited to be going to school again; at first I hated the idea.

But now, it just seemed like fun. Edward and I were lying on our bed, listening to Clair de Lune, when it was finally time to get ready. Alice kidnapped me, saying she had to help me with my hair and outfit. So I took a quick shower, and dried off. She had an outfit ready for me; Designer skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a cute grey vest that stopped above my belly button, and silver heels.

Now that I was no longer clumsy, Alice made sure that I wore heels all the time. I was ready and sitting down on the bed, waiting as Edward got ready. I let my mind wander and thought about the last couple of months.

Christmas was very enjoyable, everyone showered me with gifts. Edward even bought me a car, much to my previous protest. It is a 2008 silver Honda S2000 Roadster. Alice bought me more clothes, and Jasper gave me a collection of books that I had mentioned. Rosalie gave me a picture of all of us together, which was really sweet, and she worked on my car, improving it.

Emmett's present was merely a joke, but I loved it all the same; he gave me a little stuffed animal that was a lamb. Esme gave me a gorgeous locket. Lastly, Carlisle gave me a personalized bracelet with the Cullen crest on it.

He told me that since I was part of the family that I get one specially designed for me. Carlisle said that in the previous months, I was definitely improving quickly with my bloodlust. Also that everyone was impressed at how mature I was for a newborn. Also, they continued to try and figure out if I was a shield or not, but they needed to be sure by talking to a friend named Eleazar.

"Are you ready to go, love?" I heard Edward's voice and it pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hmm, oh yeah, let's go." He nodded and we walked downstairs where everyone was waiting. Alice was grinning at me hugely; she seemed to be doing that more often now, like she'd seen something about us. Edward growled lowly, and I looked at him with worry.

His eyes stayed locked with Alice's, and I could tell they were having one of their silent conversations. But, I was growing more anxious and worried, because I didn't want something bad to happen today. I then felt calm and relaxed. I smiled gratefully at Jasper and he returned it with a knowing smile. Edward was stilling glaring at Alice, while she smiled back, unaffected.

I huffed and began walking out the door, annoyed, to the Volvo. I was then stopped, knowing that it was Edward; he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, love. Alice and I were just having our normal arguments." He whispered in my ear, and then spun me around to look at him. Of course, once I looked into his eyes, I was immediately dazzled.

"It's okay." I sighed. He smiled crookedly, and gave me a quick kiss. Then, he pulled me out to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper rode with us, while Emmett and Rose took the BMW. Ashland is not much of a small town, like Forks is, but it was the next best location for us.

Esme found a house away from the busy neighborhoods and in the forest, just like in Forks. We pulled out of the driveway and headed to Ashland High School, Home of the Grizzlies. Emmett just loved that, of course. Everyone had been going to school for awhile, and today would be my first day. We pulled into the student parking lot, and parked next to each other.

The school's curriculum was a lot different from Forks though, they had classes meeting every other day, ninety-five minutes each. "Come on Bella; let's go get your schedule!" Alice said excitedly. We all followed her to the office to get my classes.

A young woman was sitting at the front desk. "Hey kids, what can I do for you?" She asked, eyeing our guys. Alice, Rose and I all growled at her, though she couldn't hear it or notice.

"I'm Bella Hale, I need my schedule." I told her icily, though she would never be able to tell. She handed me my schedule, wishing me a good day…yeah right. "Let us see, Bells." Emmett snickered; knowing all three of us girls hated that woman.

Edward scanned over my schedule and told me who I had classes with. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I had; Algebra 2 with Alice, English with Alice, then American History with Edward and Alice. On Tuesday and Thursday I had; Biology with Edward, Gym with Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and then Creative Writing with Rose.

Today was Monday, so I only had my classes with Alice and Edward, but we all had the same lunch. "Let's go!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Edward and I followed her into school, hand in hand. I tensed as we walked through the door, everyone was staring at us.

"It's okay love, if you need to just hold your breath." Edward whispered into my ear. "It's not that…everyone's staring." I told him. He chuckled, then kissed the side of my head and put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Bella, it'll be fine." He said. I nodded and we continued walking, as everyone stared.

"The new girl is a Cullen freak?" "Hale's cousin is with Cullen?" "Aren't they related?" Was all I heard from them, as we walked through the halls. The three of us reached my math class, and Alice skipped inside.

"See you after class, love." Edward smiled crookedly. I smiled and kissed his lips, then disappeared into the room. I sat down next to Alice, and waited for the class to be over. I could tell that everyone in the class was starting when they got the chance. It was really starting to bother me, it's worse now than when I was a human!

Alice giggled next to me and I glared at her. "Bella, this is normal for all of us. Just ignore them." She told me. I sighed and nodded, I just needed to ignore them. When class was over, Alice and I were the first ones out the door. Of course, Edward was casually leaning up against the wall, waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled, forgetting about the annoying stares from other students, immediately. "Hey, how was your first class?" He asked me. "Alright," I shrugged. "I just got stared at some more." Then, all of a sudden, he kissed me roughly in the middle of the hallway. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, and then too soon he pulled away.

I pouted at him as we walked to my next class. "Sorry love, the principal saw us." He whispered, chuckling. Alice laughed too, and then went into our second class. Finally, another ninety-five minutes later, it was lunch. Alice, Edward, and I all left American History and headed toward the lunch room.

Alice froze suddenly, having a vision. She came back not a minute later, and was smiling. "What did you see Alice?" I asked her, anxiously. "There are other vampires here." Edward told me, so low that no human could hear.

I gasped, "Good or band?" "They seem good so far, very nice actually." Alice said. I nodded and calmed down. I've learned to never bet against Alice. We continued into the lunch room, finding the rest of our family already at a table, far away from everyone else.

They seemed tense and at that moment, I knew why. I could smell them, the other vampires. They were opposite of the lunch room, and there were only two. I could easily pick them out in the crowd; pale, just like us, and inhumanly beautiful. There was a female and a male, they looked around nineteen or twenty years old, in human years.

They seemed to notice all of us as well, now, and they looked surprised. As we joined the rest of our family at the table, Edward laughed. "They are shocked at how many of us there are." He told us.

Then, the two vampires were walking, at human speed, over to our table. "Hello, I'm Alexis Carlson and this is Rylan Carlson. Do you mind if we join you?" The girl asked. She had long black hair that went straight down her back. She was taller than Alice, but shorter than me. The guy had dark brown hair that went just past his ears, and was slightly messy.

"Of course you can, please sit!" Alice squealed. "I'm Alice Cullen; this is Jasper, Rosalie and Bella Hale, and Edward and Emmett Cullen." Alice said pointing to each of us as we greeted them. "How long have you all been here?" Rylan asked.

"Three months." Edward answered. "Oh cool, we're new around here. Maybe you guys could show us some hunting areas?" Rylan asked. "Sure, we wouldn't mind," Edward told him. "It's nice to see more of us around. We know only one other coven that hunt animals-"

Then, Edward startled me by growling. I looked at him with wide eyes, and then followed his deadly glare. A group of boys were walking toward our table. "Oh, you stupid, stupid boys…" I thought. All of our boys tensed and looked ready to kill, while tightening their grips n us, as we sat on their laps. Like they really have anything to worry about, we would never leave them for those fools.

"Hello ladies," A boy who looked to be the little group's leader said, trying to sound seductive and smirked at me only. "How about you ditch these losers, and join us. We'll show you a good time." I rolled my eyes at that. "Complete idiots…" I thought again. "The hell you won't!" Emmett exclaimed, standing up tall.

"I suggest you all turn around and walk away." Edward said, standing as well. The leader boy scoffed, "And what are you gonna do about it?" He taunted my Edward. "He's going to make sure you don't have eyes when he's done with you. If you don't turn around right now and leave us alone." Alice spoke up. They all looked scared, like they should be, then they tried to hide it. But, by the way Jasper was smirking, they were terrified.

"Yeah right, with what? You're kitty claws." The stupid boy taunted again. That set Edward off; he lunged at the group, but was soon held back by Emmett and Jasper. He was growling loudly for us, and probably just faintly to a human close enough. The group jumped back, shocked.

This all caused attention in the lunch room, everyone was now staring. I could feel myself becoming too calm and knew that Jasper was trying to settle us all down. Edward was himself again; he came back to my side and pulled me into his lap.

When he was sure that the groups of boys were still looking at us, as they retreated, Edward pulled my face to his for a rough kiss. I smirked against his lips. "Possessive are we?" I whispered. "I'm showing them that you are _mine_, and I really wanted to kiss you." He laughed, and everything was back to normal.

"That was…interesting." Rylan stated, glaring at the retreating boys. "That's what we get for having hot women for wives." Emmett laughed. Rose smacked him on the back of the head, but smiled anyway. We all laughed at Emmett's dramatic hurt face.

"Oh, let's ditch class! Rylan and Alexis can meet Carlisle and Esme!" Alice exclaimed when lunch was over. "There are more of you?" Alexis asked, surprised. "Just two, we see them as our parents." I explained to her. "Oh, how swe-"Alexis was interrupted by a very excited and impatient Alice. "Let's go!" She told us, bouncing up and down. I looked at Alexis and gave her an apologetic look, and she laughed.

"Don't worry the pixie isn't always this crazy." Emmett joked. As we walked out to our cars, Alice glared at him. "Em, you better run." Edward warned him, laughing. "Oh damn! Crazy Pixie!!" Emmett screamed as Alice chased him out of the parking lot and into the woods. We all laughed at the sight. Jasper and Rosalie sighed.

"Why did we marry such odd people?" Rose asked. "Because you love them, no matter what." I smiled, and then laughed. We got into the cars, and the Carlson's followed us back to our house. Carlisle wasn't home yet, but we knew that Esme was.

Edward and I walked inside first, holding hands. "Kids, what are you doing home? Did something happen? Where are Alice and Emmett?" Esme was by our side, worried. "Everything is fine, Mom," I told her. "Emmett and Alice are just goofing off; we don't know where they are. And we sort of just felt like ditching the last class." I shrugged.

"Oh, alright. But Bella, you should not be cutting school. We want you to graduate for your first time!" Esme scolded me like any mother would when they found out their child wasn't at school. I actually didn't mind, I liked to be reminded of how Esme will always be one of my moms.

"I won't ditch anymore, unless necessary, I promise." I told her, giving her a hug. "Oh and this is Alexis and Rylan Carlson, we met them at school." I said.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Esme Cullen." She smiled warmly at them. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well. You have such a lovely home." Alexis smiled back, feeling welcomed. "Thank you, I designed it myself." Esme told her, and then took them on a tour of the house.

Soon, Carlisle came home, as well as Emmett and Alice. Emmett looked ragged, and we all laughed at him, because we knew that Alice got her payback…whatever it was. We all sat down in the living room, every one of us sitting with our mates, as we talked and got to know Alexis and Rylan more.

"So do either of you have any special abilities?" Carlisle asked, curious to learn more. "Yes actually, I have telekinesis." Rylan stated. "No way, that's so cool!" Emmett's loud voice shook the walls. I swear sometimes he is way too much like Alice.

Rylan laughed, "Yeah it's pretty cool, what about you guys?" "Well Alice can see the future, Jasper's an empath, Edward can read minds, and we believe that Bella is a shield." Carlisle said. "Wow, you guys are certainly a coven not to mess with. I bet the Volturi love you guys." Rylan said.

"Oh yes…we luckily haven't had to run into them at all for centuries." Carlisle sighed. I was still confused about the Volturi, even though Edward told me a lot about them. From what he's told me, I'm glad that I haven't met them at all.

We all talked a little while longer, then Alexis and Ryland had to get back to their apartment. Alice planned yet another shopping trip, inviting Alexis along. She happily agreed to go, so I don't think she minded shopping. Though, I bet she will when Alice takes her.

Edward and I retreated to our room for the night, and decided to watch Lord of the Rings, as we laid happily in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

----------------

**Reviews and Kellan Lutz will feed you Gummy Bears!! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! I know it's a little later than expected, but I got sick last Thursday, and have been since then. My head was fuzzy and I just couldn't sit down and finish this chapter. But here it finally is, and I am pretty satisfied with it =) Thanks to reviews from _britneymariecullen, RyanPCullen, and twihard22. _I finished this chapt. while still sick for you guys! I'm working on Chapter 8, so that will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoy! And please review, I love to see what everyone thinks...It makes me inspired to write more and update faster for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Oh and I was totally listening to P!nk's Funhouse album while writing this chapter, she inspires me! If you guys wanted to know lol. And her tour right now is awesome, so if you're a fan of her, go see it while you still can!! Now, on with the story!**

Chapter seven: **(Bella's Pov)**

This weekend was Valentine's Day, and I knew Edward has something big planned. As usual, everyone else knew, except me. I tried to weasel Alice into telling me, but she is such a stubborn little pixie! Even our new friends, Alexis and Rylan, were in on the secret! I was nervous yet excited, but I hoped that he didn't spend a lot of money on me.

"Bella, we're going shopping! You need the perfect outfit for tomorrow!" Alice said, as we sat at our lunch table. "I'll come too, if you don't mind." Alexis smiled at me. "Please do, I need people around to keep me sane." I laughed, knowing I had no choice when it came to Alice.

Alexis and Rylan were very good friends of ours now, they got along with all of us. It was nice to know other vampires like us. I knew that the coven in Denali was but I haven't met them yet.

I was currently sitting on Edward's lap, as I always do during lunch, and he was unconsciously playing with my hair. I was in my own little world too, and I loved what he was doing.

"Bella, we're going to Portland right after school, okay?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Alice," I sighed. "We don't need to go all the way to Portland just to find a dress." I loved Alice like a sister, but sometimes she made things way to over the top. "But Bella, all the good dresses are in Portland!" Alice whined, and then she started pouting.

"Damn pixie!" I thought. "Fine Alice, but I get to have somewhat of a say." I told her. "Yay, thanks Bells!" She squealed. Everyone laughed at us. It wasn't that I hated shopping anymore; it was just crazy going with Alice. She drags me into every store and buys way too much!

Soon, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "Come on, love. Let's get to class." Edward said, standing up and putting his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and we walked toward History, leaving Alice to say goodbye to Jasper.

We sat down at our table as the class began, and the teacher started lecturing us about wars. Edward held my hand under the desk, just as always. I squeezed his hand, and smiled at him. "So, can I know at least one minor little detail about tomorrow?" I asked. "Nope, it's all a surprise." He told me, smiling crookedly. I huffed, and acted like I was paying attention to the teacher.

"Love, tomorrow will be very important. I want you to have a good time, and I want it to be a surprise." He said, pulling my face to look at him. I could tell there was more, but he wasn't going to say anything else. He started to dazzle me with that pleading gaze. I smiled, and nodded. It was going to be special indeed; it would be our first Valentine's Day together. I kissed his lips quickly, making sure the teacher didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just making me nervous…everyone knows but me!" I told him. He laughed, "And that's how it supposed to be." Finally, the class was over. Edward, Alice and I walked out to the Volvo, waiting for everyone else.

"Let's go home first Alice, then we can take your car." Rosalie said. "Okay! Let's go, we'll pick you up Alexis!" Alice jumped into the back of the Volvo quickly. Jasper just shook his head and laughed, then got in the back with her. She suddenly seemed way more hyper than usual…

I got into the Volvo, and Edward closed my door, then was in the driver seat and we were driving back home. We got to the house quickly, and everyone walked inside. I went to grab my purse and cell phone, then met Edward downstairs to tell him goodbye.

"Can I call if I need saving?" I asked him, smiling. "Always, love." He told me, kissing my lips. "I love you." I said. "I love you too, Bella." Then, Alice dragged me out to the car and we left, picking up Alexis on the way.

We got to Portland in a couple hours, with Alice speeding the whole time. Alice, Alexis, and Rose immediately pulled me into the first shop, throwing dresses into my arms. I saw pink, purple, red, green, even orange dresses…

"Alright, time to try them on!" Alice giggled and shoved me into a dressing room. I would put on each dress, and then show my sisters. They rejected every single one, and I only had one dress left. It was a dark blue, floor length dress. It had a beaded strap that went around the back of my neck, and a beaded waist. It was a really pretty dress, I liked it.

"This is the one." I heard Alice say outside of the dressing room. I smiled; of course she knew which one was going to be picked. But I guess, she wanted me to be the one to actually choose. I opened the door and walked out in the dress. Rose and Alexis gasped, and Alice just smiled.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, twirling around. "It's gorgeous Bells!" Alexis squealed. I laughed at her; Alice was truly starting to rub off on her. "It's beautiful…you look amazing in it." Rose complimented. If I could still blush, I definitely would have.

"Alright, let's get it." I said. All three girls squealed, and pushed me back into the dressing room to take it off. I changed back into my clothes, and then neatly hung the dress back up. Alice insisted on buying the dress, but I wouldn't let her. Esme gave me my own debit card and I refused to let any of them pay for me now.

Alice huffed in protest, but let me buy the dress. Then we went to another store and found the perfect pair of silver heels to go with my dress. They were simple, with a lot of straps going over the top of my foot and had straps that went up and around my ankle.

"Edward is going to die all over again when he sees you." Alexis giggled, as we left the mall after four hours of shopping. I laughed, and hugged her as we walked back to the car. We were soon back in Ashland, and we dropped Alexis at her apartment. Then we drove back to the house, Alice telling me to not tell Edward what the dress looked like. She was probably blocking his thoughts already.

Edward was waiting outside on the porch, and as soon as the car stopped, he was there opening my door for me. I smiled brightly at him, and kissed him when I was out of the car. "I missed you." I told him.

"I missed you too, love," He told me. Then he shot a look at Alice. "Can't you sing any other song in your head but that?" He asked her. "Nope, I happen to like this song!" Alice laughed, then gracefully skipped into the house, with my shopping bags in her hands.

"What was she singing?" I asked curiously, as we walked back inside. "Barbie Girl." Edward growled and I laughed, he hated that sort of music, especially that song. I then started to wonder about my supposed "shield," if I could project it to others, protecting their minds? I would definitely have to ask Carlisle.

Edward and I went to our room to spend the rest of the night just with each other. We lay on our bed, me reading and Edward watching me read.

**(Edward's PoV)**

As I watched Bella read one of her many favorites, I knew that tomorrow was going to be the greatest night in all of my existence. I was hoping she'd say yes, but I was nervous because I knew how she viewed her parent's marriage.

That's when I started to get nervous, what if she did say no. Would that mean she doesn't want to be with me? How would I handle it? I soon felt Jasper's power working on me, and I sighed.

"_Dude, Edward….you gotta relax…you're killing me_." He told me in thought. I sent him apologetic feelings, and then decided to focus on Bella's book again. "_Edward, don't stress. Tomorrow is going to be perfect, for the both of you." _Alice thought, only showing me glimpses of what she's seen, but not enough for me to see what would actually happen.

Bella soon noticed my frustrated expression, being observant as always. "What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me. I smile and kiss her forehead, "Nothing love, just thinking." I told her. Of course, my beautiful Bella didn't fully believe me, she could see right through me.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, not being too pushy. "Nothing, just something Alice has seen." I lied. Bella's eyes went wide and I knew she was thinking the worst. "What did she see?" She asked, panicking.

"It's nothing bad, just the boys from school are going to be annoying again when we get back." I lied, hoping she'd believe me. I couldn't give out any secrets about tomorrow.

"_Nice save, Edward_." Alice thought. I could just see her smiling at my bad choice of words at the moment. Bella relaxed though, and I really wanted to know what she was thinking, as I always do...

The next day came quickly, and we all decided to go on a family hunt, inviting Alexis and Ryland with us. That took up most of the morning. I watched Bella when I was finished, and smiled. She was getting better, her clothes less ragged when she was finished.

Hunting took up most of the morning. By noon, the girls stole Bella away from me to get her ready, and get themselves ready for whatever my brothers and father had planned for them. We decided to all meet up back at the house for a little celebration for Bella and me when we came back. Alice was probably going to go crazy, decorating the house or something…she wouldn't let me see, and it was very aggravating.

I wasn't allowed in my own room, so I took a shower in Alice and Jasper's room and got ready, dressing in a nice, casual suit. Then, I waited for the girls to be finished with Bella. Since it would probably take awhile, knowing Alice, I went back downstairs and watched Emmett play his video games.

"_Oh my…She looks so beautiful_." Alexis thought. My head shot up toward the stairs, where the girls were coming down, all in front of Bella. Then, they all moved out of the way as I stood, certainly planning on blocking her until now.

I stood, staring at her in amazement. Alexis's compliment doesn't even do justice. She looked like a goddess, and the blue dress suited her perfectly. She reached the bottom of the stairs and I was instantly in front of her, kissing her soft lips.

"You look beautiful, love." I told her. I know she would have blushed if she could, as she lowered her head. I put my hand under her chin, and brought her face back up to look at me, and then I kissed her again.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm. Bella smiled and nodded, then wrapped her arm with mine. We walked outside to the Volvo, and I held her door open for her. Then, as I got into the driver's seat, Alice chucked me a blindfold for Bella. I smirked, and thanked her silently.

Before, we drove away; I made sure that the ring was in the box, in my jacket pocket. The ring was my birth mothers engagement ring, and when I'd gone back to Chicago for a short time, I found it and kept it safe since. I never thought I'd actually need it, until I met Bella.

Knowing that it was safely in my pocket, I started to drive to our destination for the evening. "Bella, you'll need to put the blindfold on." I told my love, smirking. "Why?" She asked her eyes wide. I laughed and handed her the blindfold. "Because, where I'm taking you is a surprise and you're not allowed to see anything until we get there." She pouted, but put the blindfold on. I chuckled, and then put Clair de Lune on to calm both of us.

I was taking her to a place that I had found, before we went to Forks to save her. It was a place I went constantly when I wanted to be alone, and all I could think about was her when I went. It wasn't our meadow, which was now tainted with bad memories. But, it had the same beauty and a little more.

It took about ten minutes to get there, and then I stopped the Volvo on the side of the road. "Are we there? Can I take the blindfold off now?" Bella asked, sensing that we had stopped. "Sure love, you can take it off. But keep your eyes closed, we'll be running from here." I told her, getting out and opening her door.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to run, when I can't see?" She questioned. I laughed and told her to hop on my back, just like we used to when she was human. She smiled and happily agreed and jumped on my back. Then, I took off into the woods, running fast. Bella laughed as the wind blew both of our hair around. I loved that sound; it told me she was happy and content.

Finally, I reached our new spot and she jumped off my back, then taking my hand with hers. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, love." I said. She did so and gasped at what she saw. "Oh, Edward…it's beautiful." She said in awe. It was a smaller meadow type of area, except this time there was a waterfall, a pond, and a lot of different flowers.

"Do you like it? I thought it could be our new meadow." I asked. "I love it, it's so perfect." She said, and then she walked toward the pond to look at the waterfall. "_This is it_," I thought. "_This is the perfect moment."_ I pulled out the box, and then was behind Bella on one knee, in a matter of a second.

"Love," I asked her. She turned around at the sound of my voice, and gasped again. "Bella, I love you more than anything in this entire world. And I want to spend the rest of our existence right by your side. Will you be mine, Isabella Marie Swan-Hale? Will you marry me?" I opened up the box, showing her the ring.

What happened next I hadn't expected, Bella launched herself at me, knocking me to the ground. Then, she was kissing me with so much love and passion. I laughed when she finally pulled back, staring at me, it looked like she would be crying happily right now. "So, is that a yes?" I asked, chuckling.

"A million times, yes!" She answered, and then we were kissing again. Her hands went into my hair, as mine pulled her body closer to me. We finally, sat up, and I slid the ring onto her left hand, where it would stay forever. She smiled big as I did this, and then she studies the ring.

"It was my birth mother's, I found it with all their possessions and I knew she wanted me to keep it to give to my love." I told her. "It's beautiful Edward. This is the best moment of my whole life." Bella stated. I smiled at her, feeling exactly the same way.

We kissed again, and then sat watching the waterfall, and absorbing everything around us. We were there for quite awhile, until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I didn't answer it though, because I knew it was Alice wanting to tell me to get our butts home.

"Alice wants us home, love. And I know not to enrage her, so we should head back. But this is our place; we can come back whenever you want." I told Bella.

"I like the sound of that." She said, then stood up and we walked back to the car, taking our time. We drove home, in comfortable silence as we both enjoyed the moments of what had just happened. I held her hand as I drove, playing with the ring.

I heard the thoughts of my family as we got closer to the house. Alice had obviously told them that Bella said yes, and everyone was excited.

"_This is so wonderful; Bella is now officially a part of our family forever."_ Esme.

"_I finally get to have a sane daughter in the house; Bella has always been my daughter though. I'm happy for them both." _Carlisle.

"_Oh my gosh, I want to plan the wedding so bad!! Please, Edward!" _Alice.

"_Yeah, my little sis and Eddie-boy are finally getting hitched!" _Emmett.

"_This is so great; now both of them can be happily together forever. I bet Alice is gonna go overboard about this though…her emotions are already crazy." _Jasper.

"_Bella is going to look so beautiful in a wedding dress. I'll have to ask to do her make-up for her and her hair." _Rosalie.

I stopped in front of the garage, and helped Bella out of the car, chuckling at my family. We could see that they were all trying to hide that they were just standing at the window staring out at us.

"Love, be prepared for a very determined Alice." I warned Bella. She laughed and nodded. Then we walked inside, and were immediately congratulated by our family and hugged like crazy.

Alice immediately began talking about wedding plans and decorations. "Oh please can I Bella?" She begged my Bella. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and had Alice on her knees begging. It was quite a funny sight. "Of course Ali, who else would be good enough to plan our wedding?" Bella agreed, making Alice shriek so loud, I thought the windows would shatter.

Bella was tackled to the ground by Alice, who was hugging her again. "Thank you Bella!" She squealed. "And since you'll plan the whole wedding already, which I still have a say in things," She told Alice. "I think I'd like Rose to be my maid of honor. Esme, Alexis, and Alice will be my bridesmaids." She finished.

Rose looked shocked. "Really Bella?" "Yes, I couldn't imagine it any other way. All of my family involved." Bella smiled, and then hugged Rosalie, and Esme, who looked like she was crying.

"_Bella is the best, sane, sister I could ever ask for. Edward, I am glad that we came back to save her._" Rosalie thought, smiling toward me. I nodded and smiled back, glad that everyone was finally happy. I knew my life was complete now.

After everything settled, we sat around talking of the wedding plans and talked of old memories, enjoying the night. Then, Alice had a vision. I focused on her thoughts, seeing the vision for myself.

"_The Denali coven was on our doorstep, waiting for us to answer the door. Tanya looked normal, Carmen and Eleazar looked excited, Kate looked happy and she had Garrett with her. Irina looked like she did not want to be here, she looked pissed. _

"_Irina, it wasn't like they purposely di-"Kate started to calm her sister, but was interrupted. "Shut up! I don't care; they killed him all for that stupid human!" Irina whisper shouted._

The vision ended, and both Alice and I were growling. "When will she be here Alice?" I spat. "They'll all be here in about twenty minutes…I can't see what she'll do. She hasn't decided yet." Alice said, nervously.

"Who will be here Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, though I could tell he was worried. "The Denali's…Irina is with them, and not happy." Alice explained.

"She wouldn't do anything…she knows how strong we all are." Emmett scoffed.

"Denali? The coven like you guys?" Bella asked. "Yes, love, and one of them was Laurent's mate sort of…They took a liking to each other." I told her. I could feel her tense, as she was sitting on my lap.

"So she's not going to be pleasant?" Bella looked at me, sadly. I looked at her, wishing our happy moment hadn't been ruined by Irina.

"Don't worry Bells; nothing's going to go wrong." Emmett said, hugging Bella and comforting her in his protective way.

I was not going to let Irina touch my Bella, my fiancée.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 is here! I just wrote this all out so fast, after the last chapter was finished. I knew what I wanted to happen next, so here it is all done =) I worked on it all day today lol. Thanks to reviewers _Cheynee, AlexRozaBelikov, and twihard22! _You guys are awesome! And 20 reviews!! I got all excited haha. Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing, I'm glad you guys are really liking my story! Enjoy this chapter, I did writing it! =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =( But, I dream about it sometimes when I fall asleep watching it! Lol**

Chapter eight: **(Edward's PoV)**

I was not pleased with the fact that Irina was even showing up here, Alice has yet to see what she decides to do. If she even thinks about attacking Bella, I will rip her to shreds without a second thought. Bella was currently panicking, she did not know what to expect from this, and I could tell she was worried.

"_She's more worried about us getting hurt, Edward. She doesn't want this to start a war_." Jasper thought, looking at me in amazement. I had to silently chuckle, because of course Bella was more concerned for her family than herself.

We were currently all standing close to the door, waiting for the Denali's arrival. Emmett looked like a true vampire; he was only focused on protecting his family. And in his mind, he was really itching for a fight, even if they were our friends.

"Emmett, we are not going to fight, unless Irina does first. Besides, the rest of them seem against her. So we will not harm them." I told him. He frowned, but nodded, agreeing that it was just Irina.

"Edward, what's going to happen?" Bella asked, worriedly. "Nothing is love; we aren't going to let Irina do anything. If it comes down to a fight, she will lose." I told her, not needing to lie. It seemed to make her panic more.

"Oh no, they're your guys' friends. I don't want a fight to happen because of me." She whispered. But, we had all heard her clearly.

"Isabella, you are and always will be a part of this family. If you are in danger, we are going to protect you in any way possible." Carlisle said, sternly, shocking us all. Then, he came over and gave Bella a fatherly hug. She gladly accepted, and was shaking in his arms, crying silently.

"_Now all she's feeling is love, she is still worried though_." Jasper informed me. Then, all of our heads snapped to the front door. They were here, driving up the path.

"_Oh, what a lovely home, Esme has certainly outdone herself again_." Kate and Carmen's thoughts matched.

"_It is going to be so wonderful to see Carlisle again; I would much like to meet this new addition to their family. I can sense a very interesting power from her." _Eleazar, Carmen's mate, thought. He is an old friend of Carlisle's, both of them having spent time with the Volturi previously. Eleazar was actually part of the guard.

"_I really hope Irina doesn't screw this up. I'm going to have to warn Kate to also keep an eye on her. I don't want to upset the Cullen's."_ Tanya's thoughts were different from what I was used to, but I guess she finally realized that I love Bella.

"_Man, Irina looks pissed…I haven't met the Cullen's yet but I don't think she should be taking it out on them…Laurent was a crazed man anyway…so was that Victoria. I don't ever want to be around her again."_ Garrett's thought were interesting. It gave me some light on what Victoria could still be up to. She was still alive, and that's not a good thing.

"_I'm not going to let them see what I'm thinking…_" Was all that Irina thought, and that infuriated me. I growled, and it shocked my family.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked. "Irina has something up her sleeve…" Was all I said, knowing that they would understand.

"Okay, everyone stay calm but alert." Carlisle warned us. We waited patiently as they got out of their cars, and came to stand at the front door. Tanya and Kate pulled back a little to talk. Then, they joined the rest of them.

"Irina, it wasn't like they purposely di-"Kate tried reasoning with Irina, just like in the vision. "Shut up! I don't care; they killed him all for that stupid human!" Irina silently shouted. We all heard her inside anyway, and I growled the loudest. Not caring if they heard me outside.

Tanya knocked on the door, and waited. Carlisle nodded to me and went to greet them. "Tanya, and everyone, it's wonderful to see you all!" Carlisle politely said. "Carlisle, it's great to see you as well. We were just hoping to stop by to catch up; we haven't visited in a very long time." Tanya replied.

"Of course, come in and make yourselves comfortable. I'd like to meet your mate officially Kate." Carlisle always knew best how to keep a façade, and he was very good at it. Though his thoughts, kept wondering about Irina. I could see her face in his mind, and it made me growl again, deep in my chest but quiet.

Bella took hold of my hand to calm both of us down. Then, Jasper worked his powers and the whole room relaxed. Esme gave us all a look to sit down, so we followed her into the living room, each of us sitting with our mates.

Carlisle showed the Denali's into the room we were in, and we all stood again, to greet them. My eyes locked with Irina's and I glared at her. She just stared back unfazed, but she had no idea what I would do for Bella.

"Esme, this house is just as _bonito_ as the last." Carmen commented, her Spanish accent clear. "Why thank you Carmen, I did a lot of work as usual." Esme laughed, conversationally. I didn't need Jasper to know that this whole room was tense.

Emmett, Jasper and I had all placed ourselves close to Bella, to be able to make the first moves if needed. Then, it was silent, although I could still hear their many thoughts. I motioned for Carlisle to at least introduce Bella or something.

"Well, it seems we have some introductions to do. This is Bella, Edward's mate and fiancée. "Carlisle motioned to Bella.

"Ah, the famous Bella we've heard so much about! It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella, I am Kate. These are my sisters, Tanya…and Irina. Um, this is Carmen and Eleazar who are mates, and this is Garrett, my mate." Kate introduced everyone to Bella. She was genuinely excited to finally meet Bella, and I was glad because I knew she would like Bella.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," Bella looked down, like she would if she was blushing. "I've heard a lot about you all as well, it's nice to finally meet my extended family." She finished, returning a smile to Kate, and everyone, except Irina.

"Good girl," I thought with a silent chuckle. She was not going to be as polite to Irina if she could help it. Emmett noticed too, and secretly high fived me, behind Bella.

That is however, what made Irina explode. "Oh, cut the bull shit! You ruined my life, you all did! You killed him, when she was the one stupid enough to come across his path! She should have known better, already meeting him!" She shouted. Emmett and I immediately stood up and crouched protectively in front of Bella. My growls so loud, that no one else could be heard. Alice and Rose came to Bella's side and held her back, keeping her calm.

"Irina!" Tanya shouted, warning her sister. "Don't even start Tanya; you don't know what it's like to lose a mate!" Irina glared at her sister. I could see the hurt in Tanya's eyes, which was low for Irina.

I couldn't help but respond to her comment. "So what, you'd take away mine? Would that really make you feel better, Irina?" I spat. "Laurent deserved what he got, and there's nothing that would ever change it. Except, I wish we'd killed him sooner."

I was expecting her to lunge at me, but instead she just glared at me, then ran right back out the door. After a couple minutes, I could no longer hear her mind and was thankful.

"I'm so sorry…I thought she'd behave better." Tanya said, looking from Carlisle, to Bella and then to me. Carlisle sighed, and relaxed. "It's alright Tanya, we understand. But, you must see that Bella is so important to us, a huge part of all of our lives…we won't let Irina harm her, if it had come down to that." He explained.

"We understand Carlisle; we would do the same thing. I am so sorry Bella; I was hoping our first impression on you would be a lot better. Please, don't hate us just because of our sister's actions." Tanya looked at Bella, hoping for forgiveness.

"I don't hate any of you, it's alright." Bella said, politely. She looked shocked, and scared still. I sat back down next to her, and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her. She smiled up at me, and kissed my lips quickly, telling me she was fine.

"_I am so sorry, really Edward…I had no idea this would happen."_ Tanya thought. I nodded at her, telling her she was fine and it wasn't her I was mad at.

"Well, on a lighter note…you can all make yourselves comfortable. We have some catching up to do." Carlisle said, making room for them to sit.

Eleazar started conversation up again, as they all sat down. "Carlisle, I must tell you. This young woman is very talented, I can see." He said, looking at Bella. "Ah yes, I wanted to ask you about an ability, if she has any?" Carlisle asked.

"Indeed she does," Eleazar smiled. Bella snapped her head up, looking between Carlisle and Eleazar. I read his mind, seeing what he had thought about the whole thing, and it seemed that Carlisle and I were right about what we had believed.

"She is a shield, a very powerful one at that. You can probably even project it to others, if you practice with it." He said, talking directly to Bella. "Really? I had thought about that once. What could I do when projecting it, protect other people's minds?" Bella asked, more into the conversation now. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes, that is exactly what you could do. It would protect your mind and anyone else's that you decide. I'm assuming it would be like a bubble, surrounding anyone…though you wouldn't physically see it, but possibly feel it." He answered her.

"But, what would it protect? She has been able to block Edward's mind reading, even when she was human. But, Alice can still see her future…" Carlisle asked, curious to learn more.

"That's the thing, anything that would infiltrate her mind, would be blocked. Hence, why Edward wouldn't be able to read her mind…Definitely something like Jane's power would not harm her. Even Alec, it's very impressive that she has such a powerful gift," Eleazar seemed to go deep into his thoughts.

"But power's like Alice, or Jasper would still affect her, because it is not harming her mind." He finished.

"This is interesting indeed." Carlisle chuckled. "What about my power Eleazar?" Kate asked. A hiss came through my teeth, the overprotective side of me, flashing me warning.

"No Kate, that is not a good idea…You don't know for sure, and I will not let you do that to her." I warned her. She put her hands up in defense and apology. "I'm sorry, I was just curious. My power can affect the mind as well, I suppose." She said.

"What is your power?" Bella asked curiously, after gripping my hand tighter to calm me down. "It's like my body is one big electrical current. If I touch anyone, they get shocked, and incapacitated. It just depends on how much electricity I concentrate on, a very large amount could kill anything." Kate explained.

"Wow, that's cool. And it could affect the mind…maybe if I learned a little more, and practiced my shield, we could test it." Bella said. I tensed, and hissed a warning at her now. I did not want to see anything that could go wrong, whether it would work or be blocked. I didn't care; I was not willing to find out.

"_Edward, calm down."_ Jasper warned me, his face matching mine, because of my emotions. I nodded and relaxed, then decided to change the subject. "So Garrett, how long have you been with Denali?" I asked, making conversation with him.

"Just this past year, Kate and I met on a hunting trip." He stated simply, not liking the attention all on him now.

"Very interesting, it's nice to see that Kate finally has someone." Carlisle said, politely with a smile at Kate. She beamed back at him, and then kissed Garrett's cheek. We got back into a less tense conversation, and Bella was enjoying it.

** -------------------**

**(Alice's PoV)**

What Irina just did was downright rude, I couldn't believe it. She was blaming Bella for Laurent's death. We were the ones that killed him anyway, not Bella. She clearly did not see Laurent for who he really was. He may have acted like he wanted to change, but it definitely wasn't the truth.

As I continued to let my thoughts fuel on hate for Irina, when Edward gave me a look that said "I know, but just let it go for now." I nodded, telling him I understood and focused on the conversation.

"So Bella and Edward, I couldn't help but hear at the beginning of our visit, that you two are engaged?" Carmen asked. Bella and Edward both smiled at each other. "Yes, it is true. I asked her just tonight." Edward answered.

"Aw, that's great! Congratulations, both of you. I hope we have an invitation to the wedding?" Kate asked. "Of course, you guys are now my extended family too, I guess. So, I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella smiled at Kate.

"You guys can help us with plans too!" I piped in. "I have so many ideas already!" Everyone laughed at me, and I stuck my tongue out at them. They knew that I was way ahead; they probably wouldn't even get married for months. But I don't care; I loved to plan these types of events! Especially when it was involving my best friend and sister, and my brother!

Kate and Carmen seemed interested anyway, probably wanting to get to know Bella more. So we discussed little plans and Bella gladly put her opinion in every now and then. She was mainly focused on Edward, like they were in their own little world.

Then, after we all talked a little more, putting some of tonight's events in the back of our minds, Tanya and the rest of them had to get back up to Denali. We all said our goodbyes, and told us to send them information on the wedding when everything was decided.

My family and I then all sighed with relief that the whole situation was hopefully done with for now. "I've never wanted to kill another vampire so much in my life!" Emmett exclaimed, back to his normal self. "With the exceptions of Laurent, James and Victoria…" We all laughed, because it was nice to be back to normal, joking around and such. Tomorrow was school again, oh joy. I like the rest of my family, did not exactly enjoy school, because we already knew everything, and the annoying humans that we have to be around.

We all eventually went to our own rooms for the night. I pulled Jasper with me into our room, and then when we got there, I kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at me and sat down on our bed to read. I skipped into my closet; I was going to look for all the wedding magazines I hid so Bella wouldn't have a clue.

I pulled all of them out, and went back to the bed. I sat by my Jazzy, as I looked through the magazines for decorations, dresses, cakes and invitations. I marked the pages that had things that I thought Bella would like, so I could show her soon.

Then, I knew it was time to get ready for school. So I took a shower and dressed, then waited for everyone else to be ready. When everyone came down, I took Jasper's hand and we walked out to the Volvo, getting into the back of the car.

"So Alice, Edward says you were looking at wedding magazines last night. Can we look at them when we get home?" Bella asked me. "Of course Bells! I have a bunch, and I marked pages I thought you would like!" I told her.

"Oh and I saw you guys discussing dates. I personally think that a summer wedding would be perfect!" I suggested. Bella laughed with Edward, but I knew they liked the idea. That gave me four months! But, I knew I could do it, especially with my visions!

We got to the school quickly, and met Rose and Emmett. I said bye to Jasper, then walked with Bella and Edward to our math class. Bella kissed Edward goodbye, I waved, and dragged Bella inside to our seats. It was a boring day as usual; the only fun part was lunch.

Today, Bella dared Emmett to eat a whole slice of pizza. Emmett of course being dumb, didn't want to chicken out, and ended up having to excuse himself to go throw it up. Jasper and Edward both bet on how long he would last, which wasn't very long.

Later, Bella and I were walking together back to the car. Everyone would be waiting for us. But, I wanted to talk to her about some of the wedding magazines I had bought for her. Also, I told her where we could go to find dresses, and such. As we were just about to exit the school, I had a very unexpected vision.

"_Bella, Emmett and I were alone at the house. Everyone else had gone hunting. We were just hanging out watching Emmett play some weird video game, when I smelt a scent very familiar and a lot more scents surrounding the house. Then, the front door crashed open, and standing there was Victoria…" _

The vision went black after that, and I was immediately panicking. I was kneeling on the ground, shaking. This was bad, very bad. Victoria, for one knows where we are, and she's going to strike when we aren't all together. "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"We've got a big problem, but I can't discuss it here." I told her, not wanting to lie to her. I then pulled out my cell phone, and texted every member of my family, apart from Bella.

"_WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"_

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this chapter, please review. I love reading what you guys think. Thanks!**


	9. AN Update Important!

**A/N: Okay guys and gals...So I lost my idea sheet awhile ago...which is mainly why I havent been updating. Because I had it all out of my head and on paper. But, I've found it!! =D So, Second Chances is going to be finished as soon as possible. Chapter nine will be up as soon as I get it finished and its being worked on right now. And the story shall continue, finally. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait and I hope you all dont hate me haha. But, I figured I'd give a little bit of a preview of Chapter nine, so you all don't hate me anymore for this A/N instead of a chapter. And also as a thanks to those who have waited patiently for this to continue. Also thanks to _pledge520 _and _AlexRozaBelikov _for the reviews from Chapter Eight, they made me smile! They are always very much appreciated, and I'll continue to be inspired by them once I get the story continued again.**

**So here's a little tiny part of Chapter Nine. I know it's not a lot, but as I am currently still working on the chapter, I figured it would be good to give you all at least something.**

(Bella's PoV)

When Alice started explaining her vision to all of us, all I heard was "Victoria." I knew exactly why Alice had seen Victoria, she was coming for me. Laurent said so himself, Victoria wanted to kill me because Edward had killed James. "Mate for mate." I could hear Laurent's words in my head.

"Bella, love?" I heard Edward ask, concerned. He was standing next to Alice speaking with Carlisle, Japser and Emmett about a battle plan. I was not paying attention at all. Of course, it was less of a worry because I was a vampire now, but Victoria could still kill me, in fact probably any one of us.

Then, Edward was suddenly in front of me, holding his arms out for me. I then knew that I was shaking with fear for myself and my family. I clung to Edward, as if my life depended on it. Which at the moment, none of us were sure if any of our lives were safe. Edward rubbed calming circles on my back and I could feel myself become calm from Jasper's power.

Edward led me to one of the loveseats and sat me down on his lap. "So, only Alice, Bella, and Emmett are in Alice's vision...but that doesn't mean the rest of us aren't there. We could be upstairs or in another room." Jasper commented. I now focused on the conversation, knowing it was important to do so.

"That could be true, but why wouldn't you be with Alice, or Edward with Bella, or even Emmett with Rose. It just doesn't make sense...how does she know when there are less of us around? How does she even know where we are? And who are the other scents that Alice says she can smell in the vision?" Carlisle wondered aloud.


End file.
